Possessive Love
by Sushi to Wasabi
Summary: Hati rela terluka asal dia yang kau cintai bahagia itu hal paling sampah yang pernah Akabane Karma dengar. Cinta itu posesif, harus merasa memiliki. Sikap semacam itu yang dia harapkan ada dalam seorang Shiota Nagisa. Karma/Nagisa. KaruNagi. slight!MaeIso. Yaoi. Lemon. A really long OneShot. Harap baca warning di dalam. Waspadalah terhadap baper!


October 4th, 2015

 **Possessive Love**

by Sushi to Wasabi

Ansatsu Kyoushitsu © Yuusei Matsui

 **Pairings:** [Main] Karma/Nagisa, [Side] Nagisa/Kayano, [Slight] Maehara/Isogai

 **Starring:** Nagisa, Karma, Kayano, Maehara, Isogai, Asano (Jr.).

 **:: Warning ::**

OOC, yandere!Karma, FF ini membunuh kami, baper, FFn siyalan format kami lu apain, sinetron mainstream (banyak terjadi perselingkuhan, alay, mendramatisir, esmos), YAOI (dan straight nyelip), NTR, Lemon, A REALLY LONG ONESHOT, Don't Like Don't Read.

 **Genre:** Hurt/Comfort, Romance

oOo

"Tidak masalah kan, Nagisa? Hehehe…" Wangi yang sudah bercampur bau parfum wanita merangkul bahunya, merapat. "Ini kan musim dingin, daripada nanti kami membeku, lebih baik—"

"Lebih baik saling menghangatkan, begitu?" Nagisa menatap datar. "Dengan berciuman panas seperti itu?"

"Nah, itu maksudku!" Si pemuda tampan menjentikkan jarinya riang dengan cengiran tanpa dosa. "Nagisa juga biasa melakukannya, kan?"

"Dengan _Karma_." Nagisa menekankan. "Bukan dengan wanita antah berantah yang mungkin baru kau temui di jalan itu."

"Hei, aku kenal dia kok." Dua alis bertaut, tampak tersinggung. "Dia teman kampusku… _walaupun tidak tahu jurusan apa sih…_ " Gumaman lirih di akhir kalimat.

"Maehara-kun…" Mata _azure_ Nagisa membulat tak percaya. "Bagaimana dengan Isogai-kun? Kalian resmi pacaran kan?"

"Oh, tentu saja." Maehara tersenyum, sekilas membenamkan topi rajut yang menutupi helai-helai sewarna musim gugurnya. "Rasanya tidak percaya Yuu mau menerimaku, padahal kami sudah jalan tiga tahunan, tapi rasanya masih seperti mimpi."

Maehara memerah.

Nagisa mengerjap tak mengerti.

"Lalu kenapa…" Bibir mungilnya terasa kaku untuk bergerak. "Kenapa Maehara-kun selingkuh?"

"Selingkuh?" Mata sewarna matahari menatap bingung. "Siapa yang selingkuh?"

Nagisa terperangah. "Aku jelas-jelas melihatmu berciuman dengan gadis tadi!" Si kuncir dua biru tak habis pikir. "Belum lagi minggu lalu aku melihatmu keluar dari love hotel dengan tante-tante yang naik lamborghini itu! Itu namanya apa kalau bukan selingkuh?!"

Maehara tertawa sambil mengacak-acak rambut biru Nagisa. "Aku tidak selingkuh, hanya main-main saja."

Nagisa shock.

"Satu-satunya hal serius yang kumiliki cuma Yuu." Maehara tersenyum lembut.

"Kalau Isogai-kun tahu…" Nagisa menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Kalau Isogai-kun tahu apa yang kau lakukan di belakangnya…"

"Yuu tahu kok."

Nagisa merasa baru ada suara petir menyambar.

"Soal siapa saja yang pernah main-main dengan Yuu juga, aku tahu. Sebagian besarnya aku tidak tahu sih." Mata Maehara menggelap. "Tapi beberapa ada yang kita kenal, seperti… Chiba, Okajima, Yoshida, sampai Asano atau Sakakibara…"

Grepp!

Nagisa mencekal lengan jaket Maehara kuat. "Kau bercanda kan?"

"Tidak…" Maehara menatap langit malam yang masih menurunkan butiran salju tipis. "Misalnya, ada bekas merah yang tak kukenal di leher Yuu, dia bilang 'tadi bertemu Asano-kun di jalan'. Selama ini Yuu selalu jujur sih kalau kutanya."

Nagisa merasa gagal paham. "Kau tidak marah?" Cekalan di jaket Maehara menguat.

"Tidak." Maehara menjawab singkat.

Nagisa menatap mata Maehara. Terlihat tenang, tapi Nagisa yakin ada emosi berkecamuk di dalam sana. Nagisa yakin sekali.

"Tidak masalah kan, selama kami saling mencintai." Maehara melanjutkan, tatapan lurus ke jalanan.

Di mata Nagisa, sosok Maehara saat ini entah mengapa tampak begitu dingin.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Nagisa…" Maehara melirik pemuda yang lebih pendek di sebelahnya. "Kau dengan Karma bagaimana?"

"Kami baik-baik saja."

"Benar kan… selama kalian saling mencintai, tidak akan apa-apa."

Kalimat itu terdengar ganjil. Nagisa menautkan alis dan melempar tatapan tajam pada Maehara. "Maksudmu?"

Maehara terdiam, sejenak tampak ragu harus mengatakannya atau tidak.

"Sebenarnya…" Maehara mengelus tengkuknya yang tertutup syal abu-abu. "Aku pernah melihat helai rambut merah di pundak Yuu. Dia bilang itu punya Karma yang ketiduran disitu saat mereka naik bus."

Nagisa tidak mengerti dimana letak poin yang ingin disampaikan Maehara.

"Lalu?" Alis di balik poni biru langit bertaut bingung.

"Lalu…" Maehara memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku jaket. "Awalnya mereka hanya tidur berdua di bus, tapi lama-lama… siapa tahu?"

Bibir Nagisa terkatup.

~.X.~

Karma terbiasa dengan warna biru langit di sisinya saat dia membuka mata.

Tapi kali ini, dia tidak tahu pandangannya diubah oleh lensa negatif atau apa, yang dia lihat hanya hitam. Iya, hitam. Sekelam malam. Bukan warna biru cerah yang biasa membuat hatinya sejuk. Bukan bola mata _azure_ yang selalu membuatnya merasa tenggelam. Bukan wangi mint lembut yang biasa melingkupinya. Bukan tubuh mungil yang terasa pas di pelukannya.

"K-Karma…?"

Tapi, suara barusan… tidak salah lagi adalah suara yang biasa dia dengar di pagi hari, hanya saja—

— _kenapa suaranya dari arah pintu?_

Karma tidak tahu bagaimana caranya merespon. Otaknya yang tergolong jenius mendadak tumpul. Tidak bisa meluruskan benang kusut situasi dirinya dengan orang lain di atas ranjang hanya dengan selembar selimut, sementara sang kekasih yang sudah bersamanya selama empat tahun berdiri di depan pintu dengan wajah pucat.

"Na-Nagisa, ini bukan…" Karma nyaris bangkit, tapi sesuatu menyadarkannya.

Dia ingin bunuh diri saat menyadari sesuatu miliknya masih berada di dalam orang yang terlelap di sebelahnya.

"Kau bilang kau sakit." Nagisa tersenyum, lalu mundur dari pintu.

Ia berbalik dan melangkah pergi, helai-helai biru dua ikatan rambutnya berterbangan.

Karma membatu, mata terbelalak shock, mulut terbuka dengan sangat tidak elite. Segera ia turun dari ranjang, tidak mempedulikan siapapun yang masih tertidur disana, dan memakai boxer sambil terseok-seok. Dikejarnya Nagisa yang berjalan menuju pintu keluar melintasi ruang makan.

Ia hanya bisa mematung di tempat saat Nagisa meletakkan plastik putih di meja makan dengan diam, hanya punggungnya yang entah kenapa tampak dingin, ditampakkan pada Karma.

"Karena itu aku belikan beberapa obat untukmu, dan bubur hangat—" Nagisa menghela napas sekilas. "Tapi sepertinya aku terlambat, sudah ada yang menghangatkanmu duluan."

"Ini bukan…" Kalimat lirih Karma hanya bisa menggantung di udara. Dia merutuki dirinya yang tak bisa berkilah dengan alasan yang masuk akal.

"Aku mengerti." Nagisa tersenyum, yang membuat Karma ingin terjun ke jurang. "Karma sudah tidak tahan dengan hubungan jarak jauh, kan? Kita memilih SMA yang berbeda, dan sekarang kita berada di universitas yang berbeda juga. Karma pasti lebih senang dengan seseorang yang dekat."

"Bukan begitu!" Kali ini Karma mendapati kedua kakinya bergerak, berusaha meraih tangan Nagisa yang mundur menjauh.

"Tidak apa-apa…" Nagisa masih tersenyum, "Belum lama ini Maehara-kun bilang, awalnya kalian hanya tidur berdua di bus, tapi lama-lama siapa tahu? Maehara-kun seperti peramal ya? Hahahaha…"

"Nagisa, dengarkan aku dulu!" Karma berhasil meraih bahu Nagisa frustasi. "Ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan!"

Seumur hidup, Akabane Karma tidak menyangka akan meneriakkan kalimat picisan khas drama yang menjijikkan itu. Tapi sekali lagi, otak jenius Karma mendadak tumpul. Dia bahkan tidak sempat memikirkan kalimat lain yang sedikit lebih bagus.

"Aku tidak membutuhkan alasan." Nagisa menggenggam kedua pergelangan tangan Karma lembut, menyingkirkan jari-jemari yang mencengkeram kuat bahunya itu. "Karma tidak perlu repot-repot menutupi apa yang sudah terlanjur terjadi. Aku sudah melihat semuanya, dan kupikir ini cukup jelas. Kau ingin putus, kan?"

Karma membeku. Nagisa benar-benar mengatakannya tanpa beban yang berarti. Apa hubungan mereka hanya sebegini saja? Empat tahun itu tidak ada artinya? Untuk apa Nagisa menjalin hubungan dengannya selama ini? Tak pernah sekalipun Karma melihatnya cemas, khawatir, atau cemburu.

Saat Karma mengatakan tipe idealnya adalah Okuda, Nagisa hanya tersenyum. Saat Karma bercanda dengan Terasaka dan Nakamura, Nagisa hanya tersenyum. Saat Karma memutuskan tetap di SMA Kunugigaoka untuk melawan Asano, Nagisa hanya tersenyum. Saat Karma memilih universitas yang sama dengan Asano meskipun jurusan yang dia ambil juga ada di universitas Nagisa, lagi-lagi Nagisa hanya tersenyum.

Namun kali ini… saat Nagisa memergoki Karma tidur dengan Isogai, teman akrab mereka sendiri sejak dulu, kenapa dia masih bisa tersenyum?

Emosi Karma mendadak meluap. Kecewa, marah, tidak terima. Kenapa Nagisa masih begitu tenang saat masalah sebesar ini terjadi? Apa Karma sama sekali tidak berharga untuknya? Apa Karma sama sekali tidak pantas untuk dipertahankan?

"Ayo putus."

Karma seolah tak dapat mengenali suaranya sendiri. Tenggorokannya tercekat. Tapi suaranya berhasil keluar dengan nada setajam dan sedingin yang dia bisa.

Berharap Nagisa sedikit saja menampakkan ekspresi terkejut atau sakit hati.

 _Tapi Nagisa hanya tersenyum._

"Aku mengerti. Terimakasih untuk selama empat tahun ini." Nagisa membungkukkan badannya sekilas. "Selamat tinggal, _Karma-kun_."

oOo

Rasanya Shiota Nagisa ingin merutuki senja.

Langitnya merah, mengingatkan pada warna yang selama empat tahun ini selalu memeluk hidupnya. Kalau dipikir-pikir hidupnya sebagai kekasih Karma selama ini hanya mimpi saja. Orang sebrilian dan seangkuh Karma mana mungkin menginginkan Nagisa 'sepanggung' dengannya.

Nagisa tidak bisa membuat racun mematikan seperti Okuda, Nagisa tidak seperti Terasaka atau Nakamura yang sifatnya klik dengan Karma, Nagisa tidak punya otak sebrilian Asano untuk menjadi rival akademik Karma. Tokoh-tokoh yang bermain di panggung Karma sudah terlalu banyak. Tadinya Nagisa berpikir dia adalah tokoh utama disana, sebagai kekasih Karma. Tapi kenyataan saat ini justru menyadarkannya, sebagai kekasih Karma pun dia tidak pantas.

Isogai kan sempurna. Nagisa merasa tidak perlu panjang lebar menjelaskan detailnya seperti yang dilakukan para siswi di kelas 3E dulu. Pantas saja Karma lebih memilih yang seperti—

"NAGISA!"

Nagisa terkejut. Sore-sore begini dilihatnya pemuda berambut hitam dengan dua antena di puncak kepala berlari-lari ke arahnya sekuat tenaga. Napasnya terengah-engah saat berhenti tepat di depan Nagisa.

"Isogai-kun?" Nagisa menatap heran.

Terakhir kali Nagisa melihat Isogai itu sekitar tiga hari yang lalu, di apartemen Karma. Walaupun Nagisa terlihat tidak memusingkannya, tapi bagaimanapun apa yang dilakukan Isogai dan Karma terhitung sebagai 'perselingkuhan'. Isogai baru saja berselingkuh dengan kekasih temannya tiga hari yang lalu. Nagisa tidak mengerti kenapa fakta itu tidak mencegah Isogai untuk menemuinya terang-terangan—dengan wajah tanpa dosa—seperti ini.

"N-Nagisa! Dengarkan aku!" Isogai mencekal kedua lengan Nagisa. "Yang waktu itu hanya salah paham!"

Nagisa mengerjap heran. _Apanya yang salah paham?_

Sang ikemen mendesah frustasi, mata cerahnya kembali menatap manik safir Nagisa dengan serius. "Saat itu kami mabuk."

"Mabuk di kamar Karma?" Nagisa bertanya polos.

Wajah Isogai memerah. "I-itu… saat itu Karma sedang ada masalah. Dia menceritakan masalahnya padaku, dan kupikir alkohol bagus di saat seperti itu, jadi…"

"Masalah apa?"

Bibir Isogai terbuka, kaku. Dia tidak mungkin mengatakan masalahnya adalah karena Nagisa terlalu dingin. Nagisa terlalu tenang. Nagisa tidak pernah merasa gelisah atau cemburu seperti yang Karma rasakan saat Nagisa sedang bersama orang lain. Isogai tidak bisa mengatakan itu semua. Sang iblis berambut merah tidak main-main saat mengancam akan memotong lidah Isogai jika dia berani membocorkan rahasianya sedikit saja.

"Masalah… pribadi."

Isogai ingin membenturkan kepala ke tembok terdekat. Dia berada disini dengan maksud meluruskan kesalahpahaman, tapi yang terjadi justru memperumit masalah.

"Itu bukan urusanku lagi."

"Nagisa!" Isogai nyaris pasrah, tapi dia kembali menarik lengan Nagisa yang hampir berbalik pergi. "Kau tahu ini bukan hal besar."

"Hn?" Nagisa menoleh, mata besarnya menatap lurus ke dalam mata Isogai yang berbinar putus asa. "Isogai-kun bilang apa?"

"Kami tidak punya perasaan satu sama lain. Itu juga bukan saat pertama kami—maksudku, Karma sudah sering melakukannya denganmu kan? Aku juga sudah sering dengan orang lain, jadi…" Isogai menelan ludah yang terasa mencekat, "… jadi itu sama sekali tidak istimewa. Itu hanya kesalahan. Aku benar-benar minta maaf."

Isogai membungkuk dalam-dalam.

"Isogai-kun…" Nagisa berkata lirih. " _Kau sudah tidur dengan Karma._ "

Detak jantung Isogai seakan berhenti sejenak. Suara ringan Nagisa yang samar entah mengapa terdengar seperti vonis hukuman pada kejahatan besar. Seolah-olah Isogai sudah membunuh orang.

"Aku hanya…" Secara alami Isogai ingin membela diri. Maehara yang kekasih resminya saja tidak pernah protes jika Isogai tidur dengan laki-laki lain, karena Maehara sendiri juga sering meniduri berbagai wanita. Toh semua itu hanya sekedar main-main, yang punya hubungan serius dengan Maehara hanya Isogai saja dan begitu pula sebaliknya. Tidak ada yang perlu dipermasalahkan.

Isogai mengerti Karma dan Nagisa berbeda dengannya dan Maehara. Tapi Isogai betul-betul tidak sengaja. Mereka mabuk. Tidak ada rencana untuk melakukan apapun apalagi sampai ketahuan Nagisa.

"Seharusnya Nagisa mengerti." Isogai tidak tahu lagi bagaimana caranya menjelaskan. "Ini hanya masalah sepele, tidak perlu dibesar-besarkan. Kami hanya mabuk. Kami sama sekali tidak bermaksud—"

Srakk!

Isogai terbatuk. Lehernya tercekik saat kedua tangan Nagisa mencengkeram kerah kemejanya kuat.

" _Isogai-kun…_ " Nagisa berbisik lirih saat mata mereka hanya tersisa jarak tiga senti. " _Kau sudah tidur dengan Karma._ "

Pemuda berambut kelam itu tak bisa lagi melawan, hanya bisa pasrah di depan mata biru yang menatap bagai dewa kematian.

~.X.~

Yukimura Akari tidak pernah menyangka.

Langit biru yang diam-diam didambanya sejak pertama kali bertemu kini tengah mendung dengan lelehan hujan di pipi seputih awan. Bukan hujan yang damai, ada kilat-kilat amarah yang mengancam menyambar. Bahkan warna merah darah menodai buku-buku jari yang memar.

Baru kali ini, dia melihat Shiota Nagisa menangis. Dan juga baru kali ini, biru langit yang kehilangan sosok tenangnya itu menghajar seseorang dengan penuh dendam.

"Nagisa, cukup."

Kepala berambut kusut masai tergeletak di tanah, wajah tampan nyaris tak berbentuk, tertutup lebam dan darah. Kepala terkulai dengan kesadaran yang sudah melayang sejak lima menit yang lalu. Tapi pukulan Nagisa tak kunjung berhenti.

"NAGISA, HENTIKAN!"

Akari memang seberani itu. Menarik dan mencengkeram kuat bahu Nagisa yang masih menatap penuh aura membunuh. Seperti yang semua orang lihat saat dia melawan Takaoka di pulau utara. Mulutnya sedikit terbuka, napasnya terdengar kasar dan mengerikan. Akari tidak ingin berpikir lagi, dia membungkam semua kemarahan itu, dengan bibirnya yang kecil.

Dia tidak bisa memastikan bagaimana trik merayu atau sekedar cara mengalihkan perhatian yang diajarkan oleh guru-guru di kelas 3E dulu. Saat ini dia hanya ingin Nagisa melihatnya. Hanya itu.

"Kayano…?"

Suara lemah itu menyebut namanya. Namanya yang lain. Nama yang pertama kali dia perkenalkan pada Nagisa.

Akari terengah. Dengan bibir merah dan basah yang masih setengah menempel pada bibir tipis Nagisa.

"Tidak apa-apa…" Akari berbisik. "Tidak apa-apa."

Dia menarik Nagisa, membenamkan wajah mungil itu di dadanya, memeluknya erat dan penuh kasih seperti seorang ibu.

Mengabaikan seseorang yang masih terkapar pingsan di bawahnya, Nagisa menangis tanpa suara di balik pekatnya warna hijau rambut panjang bergelombang yang terurai.

oOo

"Kau puas?"

Karma memastikan nama si penelepon yang terpampang di layar sebelum menempelkan ponselnya kembali ke telinga. "Maehara, kau salah sambung."

"Aku. Tidak. Salah. Sambung." Maehara terdengar seperti sedang menggeretakkan gigi. "Ini soal Yuu."

"Ah, Isogai?" Karma mendengus. "Itu sudah kita bahas kan? Waktu itu kami mabuk, jadi tidak begitu ingat—"

"BUKAN ITU!" Maehara kalap. "Ini soal Nagisa…"

Mata _mercury_ Karma menatap langit-langit. "Nagisa kenapa?"

"Dia menghajar Yuu sampai babak belur!"

"Heh…" Karma menatap lampu kamarnya yang mulai berkedip-kedip, mungkin sebentar lagi minta diganti. "Masalahnya apa?"

"Memangnya apalagi?" Maehara berteriak tidak sabaran. "Tentu saja KAU!"

Karma membeku.

 _Aku?_

"Hahaha… kau benar-benar konyol, Maehara." Karma tertawa dengan mata kosong. "Hal semacam itu tidak mungkin—"

"Apa aku perlu mengirim foto wajah babak belur Yuu padamu?!" Nada suara Maehara terdengar kesal setengah mati. "Yuu merasa bersalah karena kau dan Nagisa berpisah. Jadi dia ngotot mencari Nagisa dan menjelaskan semuanya, tapi lihatlah hasilnya! Nagisa tidak akan menghajar orang sampai separah ini jika dia tidak benar-benar marah kan?!"

Jantung Karma berdegup.

 _Nagisa marah?_

"Kau… tidak bohong?" Suara Karma seolah melayang di udara.

"TENTU SAJA TIDAK, BODOH!"

Bentakan itu menyentak Karma bangkit dari tempat tidur. Menyambar jaket, syal, dan kunci mobil. Bergegas keluar dari apartemennya.

Bergegas mencari Nagisa.

~.X.~

"Ini, minumlah."

Segelas air putih disambut baik. Suara tegukan terdengar samar. Akari menikmati pemandangan warna biru yang kacau dan kusut di kamar serba putihnya yang biasanya membosankan. Sosok Nagisa terlihat sangat cocok disini. Di kamar Akari, di atas kasur berseprai putih bersih itu.

"Merasa lebih baik?" Akari bertanya lembut.

"Kita meninggalkan Isogai-kun disana." Nagisa menggenggam gelasnya gelisah. "Tidak seharusnya—"

Telunjuk Akari menempel di bibir lembut Nagisa.

"Nagisa tidak berencana merawatnya setelah menghajarnya sebegitu rupa, kan?"

Nagisa terdiam. Dia menggeleng sekilas. Tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan.

Akari tersenyum. Tidak ingin mendesak lebih jauh. Memutuskan untuk memberi Nagisa ketenangan lebih dulu. "Aku mandi dan ganti baju sebentar."

"Aku melihatnya…"

Akari tidak jadi melangkah. Suara kecil nan samar yang nyaris tak terdengar itu menjadi pusat perhatiannya.

"Aku melihatnya… di kamar Karma…" Nagisa melanjutkan, dua tangan semakin mencengkeram gelas kaca keras-keras. "Mereka sedang berdua… di ranjang… tanpa pakaian…"

 _Oh._

Akari mengerti.

"Tadi Isogai-kun bilang padaku, mereka mabuk. Jadi dia tidak ingin aku salah paham." Nagisa berkata lirih. "Tapi yang membuatku marah adalah saat dia bilang tidak seharusnya aku membesar-besarkan masalah sepele itu, mereka hanya mabuk. Mendengarnya aku marah, benar-benar marah. Memang dia laki-laki, dan tidak mungkin ada hal beresiko seperti dia mengandung bayi dari Karma, tapi tetap saja…"

Rahang Nagisa mengeras.

"Itu tidak bisa dimaafkan, kan?" Mata biru itu mendongak, seolah memohon. "Iya kan… Kayano?"

"Nagisa tidak salah." Akari menahan kedua bahu Nagisa lembut. "Mereka yang salah."

Nagisa terlihat lega, meskipun matanya yang menunduk juga masih terlihat risau.

"Jadi… Nagisa masih ingin memikirkan baik-baik tentang bagaimana selanjutnya?"

"Aku sudah berpisah dengan Karma." Nagisa menatap lantai, atau kaki Akari yang dibalut sandal rumah dengan kepala kelinci putih. "Seharusnya aku tidak perlu memikirkan apapun. Tapi apa yang mereka lakukan…"

Akari memiringkan kepalanya. "Nagisa tidak bisa memaafkan mereka?"

"Kalau Karma, jika dia minta maaf mungkin akan kumaafkan."

Sudah diduga. Akari membatin miris.

"Soal Isogai-kun juga. Setelah membuatnya babak belur sampai pingsan seperti itu bagaimana bisa aku tidak memaafkannya? Setelah ini mungkin justru Isogai-kun yang akan marah padaku."

"Tapi Nagisa tidak berencana meminta maaf?" Akari mengatakannya dengan nada bercanda.

"Karena menghajarnya?" Kedua sisi bibir Nagisa tertarik membentuk senyum geli. "Tidak… tentu saja tidak. Aku tidak akan pernah menyesal."

"Tidak berencana untuk kembali pada Karma-kun juga?" Akari ikut tersenyum meski matanya tampak datar. "Jika Karma-kun minta maaf dan memohon untuk kembali, maksudku."

Nagisa tertawa lepas. "Karma bukan orang yang seperti itu."

"Jadi Nagisa yang akan memohon?"

Mata _azure_ terpaku sejenak karena pertanyaan itu. "Sayangnya tidak…" Nagisa menempelkan tepi gelas ke bibirnya lagi. "Aku tidak punya keberanian untuk itu."

oOo

 _Dia kemana?_

Kepala Karma nyaris berputar, setir mobil nyaris dibanting, dia sudah menghubungi semua kontak teman akrab Nagisa dan tak ada satupun yang tahu dimana bocah biru itu berada. Apartemen Nagisa kosong, ibu Nagisa hanya memberinya tatapan heran saat Karma datang ke rumah, ponsel Nagisa tak bisa dihubungi. Maehara dan Isogai sama sekali tidak membantu karena Isogai pingsan sebelum sempat melihat Nagisa pergi kemana.

Karma menggigiti kuku ibu jarinya geram.

Dia harus menemukan Nagisa malam ini juga.

Memastikan kenapa dia harus menghajar Isogai setelah dengan santainya menerima tawaran Karma untuk berpisah.

 _Ini konyol._

Berpisah sebegini mudahnya setelah empat tahun bertahan. Karma tahu diri jika kesalahannya fatal. Tapi dia tidak bisa diam begini saja tanpa memperjuangkan apapun. Tidak jika Nagisa masih menginginkannya juga.

Karma menyesal kenapa dia tidak memancing emosi Nagisa sekalian di pagi jahanam itu. Kejujuran seseorang akan terlihat jika amarahnya meledak. Karma menyesali mengapa mesti Isogai yang melihat semua itu, _kenapa bukan dia saja._

Hembusan napas terdengar keras. Sekilas dahi di balik poni merah bersandar pada kemudi sebelum diangkat kembali dengan tatapan menyala yang lebih tegar.

Karma bersiap melanjutkan perjalanan yang tidak jelas alurnya kemana.

~.X.~

 _"Nagisa, aku menyukaimu."_

Itu hal pertama yang Nagisa ingat saat dia membuka mata. Suara Kayano. Wangi Kayano. Hembusan napas Kayano yang damai.

Nagisa tidak begitu mengerti kenapa begini jadinya.

Dia hanya ingat terus membeku dan merenung seperti orang kehilangan nyawa saat Kayano meninggalkannya untuk mandi sebentar. Kemudian gadis itu keluar hanya dengan selembar handuk, mendekati Nagisa dan menyadari raut wajahnya yang bagai mayat.

 _"Memikirkan Karma?"_

Saat itu Nagisa tidak menjawab. Lalu Kayano memeluknya.

"Nagisa ingat saat menciumku demi mengalihkan pikiranku dari hasrat membunuh Koro-sensei? Kurasa malam ini Nagisa yang membutuhkan hal itu."

Nagisa hanya mendongak, seolah bertanya 'bagaimana?'. Si gadis berambut hijau hanya tersenyum dan mencium bibirnya, mendorong pelan Nagisa ke ranjang, membiarkan handuk putih yang menutupi tubuhnya terlepas, _dan seterusnya._

Nagisa merasa dihujam rasa bersalah. Tidak seharusnya dia menggunakan teman baiknya demi melupakan Karma sejenak. Dia menenggelamkan wajahnya di puncak kepala Kayano yang masih terlelap, menggumamkan kata 'maaf'.

"Nagisa?" Tapi gadis itu membuka matanya yang berbinar tanpa penyesalan. Mengatakan selamat pagi dengan begitu cerah.

Jadi Nagisa hanya bisa balas tersenyum dan berkata, "Selamat pagi, Kaya—"

Telunjuk mungil menempel di bibirnya.

Nagisa melempar tatapan minta maaf dan mengoreksi ucapannya, "Selamat pagi, Akari."

oOo

52 missed call.

109 messages.

Nagisa terperangah saat menyadari mantan kekasihnya benar-benar psikopat. Akabane Karma tidak bisa dibilang sejajar dengan sifat orang kebanyakan, semua orang memandangnya berbeda. Kebanyakan opini menyuarakan 'orang itu mengerikan, gila, kau pasti mati jika cari gara-gara dengannya'. Tapi Nagisa tak menyangka Karma akan sekalap ini karena dia menghajar Isogai.

"Sepertinya dia marah."

"Hm?" Akari yang sedang mengeringkan rambut dengan handuk mengintip ke ponsel Nagisa dan sontak berjengit ngeri melihat jumlah pesan yang ada.

"Nagisa sama sekali belum membacanya?"

Nagisa menggeleng dengan ekspresi horror. "Kau pikir dia jadian dengan Isogai-kun?"

Akari mengerjap. "Lalu Maehara-kun bagaimana?"

"Entah." Nagisa masih menatap ponselnya serius. "Aku tidak membuat masalah apa-apa dengannya. Hanya Isogai-kun…"

"Mungkin ada keperluan yang sangat penting?" Akari terlihat khawatir. "Atau sesuatu yang mendesak dan harus dibicarakan denganmu?"

"Tapi tidak perlu menelepon dan mengirim pesan sebanyak ini, kan?" Nagisa memucat, menoleh ketakutan ke arah Akari. "Kurasa Karma berniat membunuhku."

"Haha… itu tidak mungkin." Akari tertawa kering. "Itu hanya prasangka Nagisa sa—"

Ringtone ponsel berbunyi keras.

Nagisa membeku. Nama Akabane Karma terpampang jelas di layar. Seperti alarm kematian.

"B-bagaimana…"

"Angkat?" Entah mengapa Akari ikut berdebar. "Nagisa tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika kau membiarkannya, kan?"

Nagisa menekan tombol hijau. "Halo?"

Akari menatap gelisah. Dia sendiri yang mengusulkan Nagisa untuk mengangkat telepon, tapi melihat Nagisa bergerak ke pojok dinding dan semakin mengecilkan suara seolah hal yang mereka bicarakan benar-benar pribadi membuat dadanya terasa sesak.

"Aku tidak bisa…" Nagisa meremas poni birunya. "Aku tidak bisa… mengatakannya padamu."

Akari menebak mungkin Karma sedang bertanya dimana Nagisa sekarang.

"Benar-benar tidak bisa." Nagisa menghela napas resah. "Aku tutup ya?"

Suara dari dalam ponsel meninggi, tapi Akari tak bisa mendengar dengan jelas. Nagisa juga tampak tidak peduli.

"Karma ingin bertemu." Nagisa tampak frustasi. "Dia sama sekali tidak membahas Isogai-kun, tapi aku tetap merasakan firasat buruk."

Akari menatap murung. "Mungkin Karma menyesali keputusannya berpisah denganmu?" Gadis itu menggigit bibir bawahnya gelisah. "Nagisa akan memaafkannya kan? Jika Karma minta maaf dan memohon kembali padamu?"

"Kata-kata dan sikapmu seperti berbanding terbalik ya?"

"Eh?" Akari mengerjap kaget. Tangan Nagisa menyusup ke poni hijaunya, mengacaknya pelan.

"Biasanya Kayano akan mengatakannya dengan ekspresi penuh keyakinan dan lebih memotivasi." Nagisa tersenyum. "Tapi barusan terlihat jelas kau sama sekali tidak ingin menanyakan itu."

Akari menatap lantai. "Aku sudah lelah jadi Kayano."

"Kau lelah jadi temanku?"

"Aku lelah berakting jadi teman Nagisa." Akari mengatakannya tegas.

Ada kilat kecewa di mata biru Nagisa, pemuda itu menjauhkan jemarinya dari kepala Akari. Tersenyum pahit. "Padahal aku suka Kayano. Kayano yang dulu mengikat rambutku jadi dua agar panjangnya tersamar. Kayano temanku yang baik."

"Aku senang Nagisa mempertahankan gaya rambut itu." Akari tersenyum tipis. "Aku hanya tidak mengerti kenapa kau tidak memotongnya saja padahal kau sudah lama lepas dari ibumu."

Nagisa tidak menjawab.

Tapi Akari tahu.

 _Karena Karma menyukai rambut Nagisa tetap panjang, kan?_

"Bagi alumni kelas 3E lain aku masih Kayano." Akari menyeka helai-helai biru Nagisa dengan jemarinya pelan. "Tapi untuk Nagisa, Kayano sudah tidak ada."

Nagisa menautkan alis. "Itu tidak adil, kan?"

"Karena aku, Yukimura Akari, menyukaimu." Mata sewarna bunga matahari itu menatap tegas. "Aku tidak ingin hanya mengikat rambutmu yang jadi favorit Karma, aku ingin lebih dari itu."

Nagisa terdiam. Teman baiknya ini punya banyak sisi yang belum pernah Nagisa lihat meski mereka sudah saling mengenal bertahun-tahun. Mungkin, Nagisa memang sama sekali belum mengenal seorang Yukimura Akari.

"Mau mengguntingnya?"

Mata Akari melebar, terkejut. "A-apa?"

"Rambutku, mau mengguntingnya?" Nagisa tersenyum lembut. "Anggap saja awal perkenalan yang baru."

~.X.~

Akari ingin Nagisa mencintainya sebagai 'Akari', bukan 'Kaede'. Bukan gadis periang yang baik dan agak tolol itu. Ia merasa terbagi dua saat memangkas rambut biru langit yang selembut arum manis itu. Lebih dari keinginan Nagisa untuk mempertahankan kucir rambutnya demi Karma… Akari merasa bahwa kucir dua itu… adalah sesuatu darinya yang menjadi bagian Nagisa.

Baiklah, sesuatu dari _Kayano_.

Dan sekarang Akari akan memotongnya. Nagisa akan… menjadi miliknya, bukan? Tapi… kenapa ada suatu perasaan tidak enak yang tidak bisa dijelaskan olehnya ketika memandangi helaian biru itu jatuh satu persatu menjadi timbunan di bawah kursi? Diam-diam, ia mencuri pandang ke arah cermin, dan jantungnya mencelos, meskipun tangannya tidak berhenti menggunting. Tidak ada cahaya kehidupan di kedua mata biru yang biasanya teduh dan hangat itu.

Tidak ada.

Ini bukan Nagisa. _Tapi…_

Akari menggigit bibirnya begitu keras, menguatkan dirinya.

… _dia milikku._

oOo

Menemukan Nagisa bukan masalah begitu pemuda itu mengangkat teleponnya. Karma selalu saja memastikan agar GPS Nagisa menyala. Betapapun Nagisa tampak tidak peduli pada hubungan mereka— _yah, dulunya dia pikir begitu_ —Karma selalu mengawasinya.

Tapi begitu mengenali posisi Shiota Nagisa, masalah yang sebenarnya muncul.

Karma tak bisa berhenti menggeretakkan giginya, kedua tangan meremas kemudi—kekuatan fisiknya dengan mudah mengubah bentuk kemudi Audi hitam itu. Kepalanya berdenyut, merah mewarnai dunianya; _ia murka_.

Kenapa, dan demi apa, Nagisa berada di apartemen aktris itu?

Karma tidak pernah dekat dengan Kayano Kaede—atau Yukimura Akari, baiklah, pada titik ini dia tidak terlalu peduli siapa namanya. Tapi dia tidak menyukainya. Terang saja, Karma tidak pernah menyukai siapapun yang mendekati Nagisa—apalagi seorang gadis; sosok yang paling masuk akal untuk mendampingi pemuda sebaik Nagisa.

Dan dari semua gadis, Kayano Kaede adalah ancaman paling besar.

Karma tidak pernah terlihat peduli, tapi dia menyadarinya. Ada seorang gadis yang tiba-tiba muncul dan terus memposisikan dirinya di samping Nagisa sejak Karma kembali ke kelas 3E setelah hukuman skorsingnya selesai. Belum lagi gadis itu mengubah gaya rambut Nagisa jadi sama dengannya, seolah meneriakkan 'Oi! Lihat! Lihat! Kami seperti soulmate kan?'.

Karma tidak tahu bagaimana cara melampiaskan emosinya yang terpendam saat itu, dan akhirnya dia malah jatuh ke jurang. Sebagian besar karena kesal tidak bisa membunuh Koro-sensei juga sih.

Lalu saat mereka berci—bukan, itu hanya trik Nagisa agar gadis itu teralih dari hasrat membunuhnya. Karma langsung memotret tanpa pikir panjang, di otaknya sudah rapi terencana dia akan mencetak foto itu kemudian menempelkannya di boneka voodoo yang dibawa pulang orang tuanya dari Afrika. Karma juga tidak tahu kenapa orangtuanya membawa oleh-oleh semistis itu.

Sebenarnya Karma tidak sejahat itu. Gadis berambut hijau itu adalah temannya juga, Karma peduli padanya—walaupun Karma tidak ikut menjenguk saat dia berada di rumah sakit setelah tentakelnya dilepas—selama dia tetap berada di posisi sebagai 'teman'nya Nagisa dan tahu diri untuk tidak melangkahi garis batas yang lebih dari itu.

Dan saat ini, Karma berada di sini karena mendengar dari Maehara bahwa Nagisa telah membuat babak belur kekasihnya. Berarti Nagisa marah. Ia peduli dengan mereka, hubungan empat tahun itu.

 _Jadi kenapa Nagisa berada di apartemen Yukimura Akari?_

Audi hitam itu diparkir tepat di seberang apartemen besar, membelakangi pertokoan. Karma tidak menyalakan musik, karena kepalanya mau pecah. Dan jika bisa, ia ingin membungkam semua suara di jalan. Ia makin geram mendengar suara perempuan-perempuan yang melewati mobilnya, cekikikan.

"Potongan rambutnya bagus~!"

"Kau benar… aku merasa… menjadi orang yang baru."

"Iya kan? Ganti model rambut itu sangat membantu untuk _move on_ dari mantan, hahaha!"

Karma dengan tidak sabar memukul klakson, membuat gadis-gadis berisik itu menjerit dan segera enyah dari hadapannya sambil meminta maaf. Semakin lama menunggu di sana hanya memperparah suasana hatinya. Dengan kesal, ia menyalakan mesin dan memutuskan untuk enyah dari sana.

Saat itulah, Karma melihat mereka. Ia baru saja memajukan mobil dan mengambil tikungan. Ketika mencapai titik temu perempatan dan menyalakan tanda untuk membelok ke kiri, jantung Karma mencelos melihat kedua sosok yang muncul di balik tikungan itu.

Akari, dan… _Nagisa._

Kedua mata Karma melebar dalam kengerian.

Rambut panjang biru langit itu tidak ada, menampakkan tengkuk pucat mulus yang mengundang siapapun yang melihat untuk membelainya. Rambut di mana jari-jari Karma bisa membelitkan diri untuk mengikat Nagisa ke dalam pelukannya. _Rambut yang—_

— _yang Nagisa jaga untuknya._

Dunia runtuh di pikiran Karma. Dinding-dindingnya yang membendung segala kegilaan pecah berkeping-keping; suaranya keras mengulang-ulang suatu skenario yang terasa bagai sebuah cerita horror. Semuanya berwarna merah.

…Merah…

 _ **'Ganti model rambut itu sangat membantu untuk move on dari mantan, hahaha!'**_

 _Hahahahahahaha!_

 _HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA¬!_

 _HahaHahAhAA_

 _'Selamat tinggal, Karma-kun.'_

 _ **SELAMAT TINGGAL, KARMA-KUN**_

 _ **SeLaMAt TinGGaL, kArMa-kUn SeLaMAt TinGGaL, kArMa-kUn SeLaMAt TinGGaL, kArMa-kUn SeLaMAt TinGGaL, kArMa-kUn SeLaMAt TinGGaL, kArMa-kUn SeLaMAt TinGGaL, kArMa-kUn SeLaMAt TinGGaL, kArMa-kUn SeLaMAt TinGGaL, kArMa-kUn SeLaMAt TinGGaL, kArMa-kUn**_

Audi hitam itu tetap melaju meskipun jiwa pengemudinya sedang dinaungi kegelapan.

Ia melihat warna merah lampu lalu lintas, dan seakan semuanya normal, dan seakan semuanya baik-baik saja, Karma menginjak rem, memperlambat roda mobil hingga berhenti di belakang garis putih penyebrangan.

Lalu, kepalanya menengadah.

Langit biru. Biru langit. Biru langit. Shiota Nagisa. Nagisa.

Karma tersenyum, melepaskan sebuah tawa kecil. Tawa kecil yang menyimpan kegilaan.

"Marah apanya… dia tampak _senang_."

~.X.~

Hei, Akabane Karma mencintai Shiota Nagisa.

Itu hal mutlak yang tidak mungkin dihapus. Itu fakta yang terus menerus berputar bagai kaset film rusak di kepalanya. Karma baru saja turun dari mobilnya, tapi dia tahu, hidupnya tidak akan tenang sampai setidaknya seminggu ke depan, atau sebulan ke depan, atau mungkin memakan tahun.

Dia bisa gila.

Tangannya meraih kunci apartemen dari saku. Seperti tidak punya tenaga, kunci itu lolos dari jemarinya. Berdenting saat beradu dengan lantai keramik koridor apartemen. Karma menatapnya, beberapa saat.

BRAKKKKK!

Kakinya menendang pintu apartemennya sekuat tenaga.

Tidak ada seorangpun yang lewat. Tidak akan ada yang peduli. Karma sendiri juga tidak akan peduli meskipun ada gerombolan zombie lewat. Kakinya masih menendang pintu sekuat tenaga, tinjunya, teriakannya, kemarahannya.

 _Nagisa…_

 _Nagisa._

"Na… gisa."

"Kau sudah sinting?"

Karma menoleh. Menemukan wajah angkuh yang terlihat shock dan kebingungan, menatapnya aneh seolah otak Karma sudah bergeser. Tawa keras lolos dari rahang Karma, membuat orang itu memundurkan tubuhnya waspada.

"Hahahahaha… untuk apa Asano _-san_ datang kemari, huh?"

Asano Gakushuu merasa sial. Dosennya yang sialan memintanya mengerjakan tugas sialan bersama dengan si Akabane yang paling sial ini. Seolah belum cukup sial, dosen itu mengancam dengan memberitahu dia hapal mana tugas hasil rancangan Asano, dan mana tugas buatan Karma. Jadi jika mereka tidak mengerjakannya bersama, mereka harus mengulang kelas itu di semester depan. Perfeksionis macam Asano mana mungkin sudi menerimanya.

Jadi dia terpaksa datang kesini.

"Kau terus mengabaikan teleponku." Asano menatap datar. Karma masih meletakkan kedua tinjunya di pintu dengan kepala tertunduk dan napas terengah-engah. "Tapi sekarang aku mengerti, orang gila sepertimu mana paham cara penggunaan ponsel."

Asano melempar paper bagian Karma ke lantai. Makhluk rambut merah itu tidak terlihat sedang dalam kondisi bisa berdiskusi dengan baik.

"Itu bagianmu." Asano yakin Karma mengerti apa maksudnya, hanya saja tidak bisa dipastikan orang itu sedang mendengarkannya atau tidak. "Soal diskusi bisa lewat e-mail saja, aku tidak mau tertular penyakit gila—"

Grepp!

Asano menangkap tinju Karma.

Karma terkekeh sejenak sebelum suaranya berubah geram, "Berisik."

"Tidak ingin menerima kenyataan, huh?" Asano menghempas tangan Karma, menatapnya rendah. "Kau sudah gila."

Satu tinju garang melayang, Asano berhasil menghindar.

"Gila karena patah hati? Masalah cinta?" Asano tertawa sinis. "Kau menjijikkan sekali, Akabane."

Duakkk!

Tendangan berhasil menyambar perut Asano. Si pirang stroberi berhasil mempertahankan posisi agar tidak terjatuh. Dia terbatuk dan mundur selangkah.

 _Sial,_ rutuknya dalam hati.

"Aku tidak butuh khotbahmu." Karma menggeram. "Enyah sana."

Dengan senang hati Asano berbalik pergi tanpa peduli apapun yang terjadi dengan si iblis merah itu di belakang.

"Kalau dia menghindar, kejar."

Karma tertegun, menoleh ke arah punggung Asano.

"Kalau dia tidak menurutimu, paksa."Asano tetap di posisinya memunggungi Karma, sedikit mendengus. "Kalau dia bersama orang lain, rebut. Apa susahnya?"

 _Kejar. Paksa. Rebut._

Sangat wajar terdengar dari kekasih Sakakibara Ren, seorang cassanova yang dengan kata lain menyediakan ribuan wanita jalang untuk disingkirkan Asano. Bukannya Karma tidak terpikir soal hal itu, hanya saja…

Hanya saja… _apa?_

Karma menatap kosong. Asano sudah tidak ada. Hanya ada Karma yang berdiri di depan pintu apartemen dengan kunci dan tumpukan kertas yang sudah diklip di dekat kakinya.

oOo

"Ng… halo?"

 _"Aku ingin kita bicara."_

Nagisa terbelalak. Sontak terbangun dari tidurnya, mengagetkan Akari yang juga terlelap di selimut yang sama.

Tangan putihnya mengacak rambut biru langitnya frustasi.

 _Karma._

Kalau tahu Karma yang menelepon, Nagisa tidak akan mengangkat. Kenapa dia harus sereflek itu sih saat bangun tidur?

"Karma-kun…" Nagisa berusaha tenang. "Kupikir kita sudah selesai? Aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau terus memaksa untuk—"

 _"Kumohon."_

Nagisa mengutuk jantungnya yang berdebar, padahal Akari sedang memeluknya was-was. "Aku…" Nagisa tercekat.

 _"Sebentar lagi aku sampai."_

Mata _azure_ terbelalak. "Apa?"

 _"Sebentar lagi aku sampai, di depan apartemen Kayano-chan. Bukakan pintu, oke?"_

Ponsel itu nyaris jatuh. Sambungan telepon ditutup. Nagisa panik. Matanya yang melebar menatap ke arah Akari. "Dia akan kemari."

Akari terdiam, sama shocknya dengan Nagisa.

"Jika dia bilang sebentar, itu berarti lima menit." Nagisa bangkit dengan helaan napas gelisah. Meraih celana dan memakai T-shirtnya asal. "Aku harus segera—"

Brakk!

Nagisa terkejut saat tubuhnya kembali terjatuh ke kasur.

"Aku yang akan menemuinya." Bola mata kuning yang bersinar itu menatap tegas. "Aku yang akan menemui Karma-kun."

Si biru menatap tak percaya.

Tanpa mempedulikan respon Nagisa lebih jauh, Akari menutupi tubuh polosnya dengan selimut dan bergegas keluar dari kamar.

Nagisa baru akan menyusul saat mendengar bunyi 'klek'.

Hatinya mencelos.

"Akari!" Dia mengejar pintu dan menggedor-gedornya keras dengan putus asa. "AKARI!"

Tapi mana mungkin Akari membiarkan malaikat birunya kembali bertemu dengan si iblis yang katanya sebentar lagi datang.

~.X.~

 _Tenang._

Emosi berontak liar, nyaris meledak dan menembus pertahanan mentalnya, hingga Karma harus menggigit lidahnya di dalam mulut.

 _Tenang, Akabane Karma._

Karma tahu ini bukan emosi. Ini _amarah._

"Kayano-chan~" Senyum itu melebar, mata _mercury_ yang bersinar kosong itu membulat mengerikan. "Aku ingin tahu apa kau menyembunyikan sesuatu _milikku_ di tempat tinggalmu ini."

Akari menatap tajam. Senyum dingin terpatri di bibirnya. Senyum yang tidak mungkin dilakukan oleh seorang Kayano Kaede. "Aku minta maaf, Karma-kun. Tapi jika yang kau maksud Shiota Nagisa, dia milik—"

BRAKKK!

Akari bahkan tidak tersentak, hanya membeku saat dinding apartemennya jadi korban pelampiasan.

Akabane Karma di hadapannya tersenyum ramah dengan mata siap membunuh.

"Wah, wah… hati-hati, Kayano-chan…" Karma sedikit terkekeh dengan bola mata yang terus menatap nyalang. "Kalau telingaku ini salah mendengar sesuatu, bisa-bisa tinjuku mendarat di wajah berharga seorang aktris. Kau tidak ingin itu sampai terjadi, kan?"

"AKARI! AKARI!"

Seperti predator, mata tajam Karma otomatis menoleh ke arah sumber suara. "Ooh… jadi dia memanggilmu dengan nama asli sekarang?" Si iblis merah tertawa kecil. "Selamat yaa… Kayano-chan."

Akari menampik tangan Karma yang nyaris mendarat di puncak kepalanya dengan kasar. Karma hanya balik menatapnya, masih tersenyum, sebelum melangkah ke arah kamar tempat Nagisa berteriak-teriak.

"Jangan dekati Nagisa."

Langkah Karma terhenti.

Akari hanya bisa melihat punggung tegap si rambut merah. Tak bisa melihat ekspresinya, tapi bisa melihat emosinya. Emosi yang sama dengan apa yang terbakar di dada Akari sekarang.

"Kayano-chan, kau tahu…"

Suara ringan itu mengancam, membuat Akari bergidik saat melihat tanda-tanda seolah Karma akan menoleh ke arahnya.

"Kau membuatku tertawa kalau ingin pamer." Karma benar-benar menoleh, pandangannya menelisik kulit putih—yang tak tertutup selimut yang disampirkan rapat di pundak—terwarnai beberapa noda merah. "Tidak perlu dilihat baik-baik juga aku sudah tahu," bibirnya melebar, tertawa meremehkan dengan mata menatap kasihan, "Itu hasil karya Nagisa yang _cuma setengah-setengah_."

PLAKKK!

Terjadi begitu cepat. Akari melangkah ke depan, melayangkan tangannya sekuat tenaga sampai kepala Karma sepenuhnya terlempar 90 derajat.

"Heh…" Karma menjilat darah yang mulai sedikit menetes di bibirnya. "Hanya begitu saja?"

Tinju Karma melayang cepat. Secara impuls Akari memejamkan matanya, _1 detik… 3 detik… 7 detik…_ dia tak merasakan apa-apa. Saat wanita itu membuka mata yang dia lihat adalah kepalan tangan Karma tepat di depan hidungnya.

Dan senyum Karma yang seperti orang gila.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

oOo

Nagisa terhenyak. Dia tidak tahu bagaimana suara tawa yang begitu keras bisa memecah hatinya yang saat ini serapuh kaca. Dua tangannya mengepal pada pintu, dahinya bersandar disana.

"YUKIMURA AKARI!" Bukan teriakan putus asa, justru bentakan yang terdengar begitu serius. "Buka pintunya sekarang!"

Hening.

Mungkin suara Nagisa membekukan mereka berdua

Terdengar bunyi kunci yang diputar, lalu dua warna merah dan hijau yang muncul bersamaan saat pintu terbuka lebar.

Nagisa berusaha tersenyum. "Pakai pakaianmu." Dia meremas lembut kedua bahu Akari. "Aku akan bicara sebentar dengan Karma."

Akari memegangi ujung lengan pendek T-shirt Nagisa erat. "Jangan…"

"Tidak akan lama." Nagisa membujuk.

Akari memeluknya, tidak mau melepas.

Nagisa menghela napas. "Kumohon?" Dia berbisik lembut. "Kau ingin ini semua cepat selesai, kan?"

Perlu satu menit sampai tatapan Nagisa meluluhkan keteguhan Akari.

"Aku mengerti." Akari sedikit mengangkat ujung kakinya dan menekan bibir kecilnya ke bibir tipis Nagisa. "Jangan terlalu lama."

Mata Nagisa masih melebar terkejut saat Akari sudah berlalu ke kamar mandi. Menoleh sedikit cemas ke arah Karma yang ternyata hanya tersenyum dengan mata menatap lurus.

"Nagisa tidak keberatan dengan café yang paling dekat dari sini kan?" Karma memutar kunci mobilnya.

~.X.~

"Rambut barumu bagus."

Nagisa menatap Karma yang berjalan santai ke arah pintu café, menahan pintu kaca itu dengan sikap gentleman. Si biru tersenyum geli. "Kau tidak sedang mempersilakanku lewat, kan?"

"Jadi aku sedang mempersilakan siapa?" Karma balas tersenyum. "Nenek di ujung jalan sana?"

Nagisa tersenyum takjub dan menuruti apa mau Karma.

"Akan kupesankan." Karma menahan bahu Nagisa yang sepertinya ingin ke konter pemesanan. "Nagisa cari tempat duduk saja."

"Oke."

Karma memandang figur belakang Nagisa. Saking mungilnya jadi terasa makin jauh. Rambut biru langit yang kini pendeknya sama seperti rambut Karma terlihat seakan sulit dijangkau. Pemuda itu menghela napas, tersenyum ke arah karyawan café dan memesan dua _Americano_.

Karena sekeliling Karma terasa begitu gelap, kali ini ia tidak mendapati kesulitan menemukan di mana Nagisa duduk. Karena pemuda itu masih saja tampak bercahaya. Dan setelah semua yang ia lihat, ternyata Karma masih saja tidak bisa melepas Shiota Nagisa.

Tapi dipasangnya senyumnya yang biasa, dan dengan dua cangkir karton _Americano_ , ia melangkah menuju target.

Di kepalanya terdengar suatu lantunan.

 _Kejar. Paksa. Rebut._

"Hei," Karma berkata, menyodorkan satu cangkir karton itu pada Nagisa, lalu melihat sekeliling. "Sepertinya lebih enak kalau kita bicara sambil jalan di luar. Atau kau lebih suka duduk di sini?"

Nagisa tahu dari nada itu, Karma lebih ingin jalan di luar, menghindari keributan di depan publik. Jadi ia berdiri, membawa kopinya.

 _Kejar. Paksa. Rebut._

"Aku juga ingin bicara sambil jalan di luar," ia tersenyum. "Udaranya lebih segar."

Karma mengangkat bahu, dan berbalik, memimpin perjalanan keluar dari café yang ramai itu. Benar saja, udara sejuk menyapa mereka. Mobil Karma diparkir di seberang café, dan tidak jauh dari situ ada pertokoan yang cukup sepi.

"Sepertinya semuanya baik-baik saja dengan Kayano-chan, hm?"

Nagisa mencelos, ia kalah cepat membuka topik. Ia menunda waktu dengan menyesap kopinya—walaupun panas sekali—memanfaatkan waktu singkat itu untuk menjawab.

"Ya," katanya, "Akari baik sekali… Dia… Uhm… Dia mencintaiku—"

"Aku juga."

Hening. Karma yang selangkah di depan berhenti, mendengar absennya langkah kaki Nagisa.

Kopi di tangan Nagisa gemetar, gelas kartonnya sedikit remuk.

"Tentu saja," Nagisa termakan oleh pancingan itu. "Kau juga. Makanya kau tidur dengan Isogai-kun."

Karma berbalik, menatap Nagisa dengan tatapan yang aneh. Ia memaksakan senyum.

"Aku mabuk," ia berusaha tidak menggeram mengatakannya, "Aku juga tahu…Aku tahu itu salah. Meski pun aku mabuk. Aku salah. Aku tahu. Maafkan aku, Nagisa."

Nagisa mundur selangkah, memaksakan senyum. "Kalau begitu ya sudah. Tidak ada lagi yang perlu kita bicarakan, kan? Aku akan pulang."

Sebelum Nagisa berbalik, Karma menangkap pergelangan tangannya yang bebas.

 _Kejar. Paksa. Rebut._

"Hanya itu?" suara Karma dingin sekali. "Aku sudah minta maaf." Ulangnya, kekesalan jelas dalam suaranya.

"Iya, aku mendengar dengan jelas," Nagisa meneguk lagi kopinya, berusaha tidak memandang Karma. "Tapi aku rasa kau mungkin lebih menyukai gaya hidup seperti Isogai dan Maehara… aku… aku rasa sebaiknya aku kembali pada Akari."

"Kau tidak mau kembali?" Karma mulai tertawa, marah. "Aku tahu aku salah. Aku minta maaf. Lalu kau mau tetap bersama si Kayano itu?"

Nagisa merasa kepalanya terbebani oleh sesuatu. Ia tidak bisa berpikir jernih. Ia tidak tahu. Ia tidak bisa memaafkan Isogai—ia tidak menyalahkan Karma. Ia tidak akan menyalahkan Karma. Ia tidak pantas bersama Karma. Lebih baik begini. Lebih baik ia mundur. Lebih baik ia turun dari panggung. Lebih baik ia kembali ke apartemen Akari… Kepalanya terasa begitu berat.

"Lebih… baik… begini," Nagisa berdeham, menggeleng, berusaha menyingkirkan beban di kepalanya. Ia menghabiskan kopinya, lalu berjalan ke tempat sampah yang tampak olehnya. "Aku ingin kembali… Aku merasa lelah. Tidak perlu mengantarku, aku bisa cari taksi atau bus…"

 _Kejar._

"Tunggu," Karma menangkap bahu Nagisa, yang lemas. "Kau tampak benar-benar lelah. Kau yakin kau bisa pulang sendiri?"

Nagisa menggeleng. Ia merasa tubuhnya begitu berat. Ia memang hanya tidur tiga jam, tapi Nagisa sering tidur begitu singkat—dia anak kuliah, itu wajar.

"Ah, Nagisa, kau tidak bisa pulang sendiri."

 _Oh… tidak_.

Jantung Nagisa mencelos mendengar nada jahil di dalam kalimat Karma. Ia tidak bisa melawan ketika pemuda yang lebih tinggi satu kepala darinya itu menahan kedua bahunya.

 _Paksa._

" _Akari_ pasti cemas kalau kau pulang sendiri dalam keadaan seperti ini… Hmm… bagaimana ini? Baiklah, aku akan berbaik hati, sebagai teman lama, nngh," Karma mengangkat Nagisa, dan perlahan melangkah menyeberangi jalan. "Akan kuantar kau _pulang_."

"Apa… yang…" Nagisa berusaha meronta, tapi perlahan, ia tidak bisa mengendalikan tubuhnya. Ia hanya bisa memukul-mukul lemah. "Karma… kau… s-sial…"

Ketika ia dibaringkan di kursi penumpang belakang, mendengar pintu ditutup, dan mesin mobil menyala, Nagisa tahu Karma tidak akan mengembalikannya pada Akari.

 _Rebut._

oOo

Ini mimpi yang paling buruk.

Kenyataan terburuk.

Lumpuh, mati rasa, Nagisa tidak bisa mengelak saat Karma membawanya masuk ke dalam apartemen—ke dalam kamar yang sama, dimana ia memergoki si rambut merah dengan mantan ketua kelasnya. Bicara pun ia nyaris tak sanggup.

"Apa… yang…"

Suaranya tercekat ketika Karma menjatuhkannya ke ranjang.

Dia tidak mau berada di sini.

Di tempat yang sama di mana Isogai pernah berbaring.

Ini menjijikkan.

Tidak mau.

 _Tidak mau!_

"Jangan…"

"Kau pasti senang ya, akhirnya tidur dengan wanita. Menyenangkan, bukan?" suara Karma bernada ringan, tapi perkataannya terasa beracun. Sangat beracun. Ia menaikkan lututnya ke kasur untuk menggerayangi pemuda yang lumpuh itu. "Persetan… Apa dia menciummu? Kalian berciuman? Kau suka dada wanita, Nagisa? Kau suka penismu masuk ke dalamnya? Hm?"

"A-Aku tidak—A-ah!?"

Karma seakan tidak menanyakan semua itu karena ingin dijawab. Ia hanya meneriakkan gema kemurkaan dan kesinisan beracun di dalam kepalanya yang dipenuhi kegilaan. Dengan rakus, Karma menjilati leher pucat tanpa cacat itu, berusaha membersihkan sampah-sampah apapun yang melekatinya. Kembali menandainya menjadi miliknya.

"Hh… Kenapa… Mm—nn!?"

Kali ini suara Nagisa nyaris menyentuh permukaan kesadaran diri Karma, dan ia, yang ingin tenggelam lebih lama dalam kegilaan, membungkam suara lembut itu dengan bibirnya dan lidahnya. Lidah Karma memaksa bibir Nagisa membuka, dengan kasar memaksakan masuk untuk menyentuh tenggorokannya. Menumpahkan air liur. Meminumnya. Menukarnya dengan air liurnya. Memaksa Nagisa menerima semuanya.

Nagisa merasa mendapatkan sebagian kekuatannya karena merasa ia hampir pingsan, kehabisan napas oleh ciuman posesif itu. Ia menoleh, tapi bibir Karma mengejarnya tanpa henti.

"Hentikan…"

Kecupan.

"Nn—tidak…"

Jilatan.

"Agh—"

"DIAM! DIAM SAJA!" Karma membentak, kedua tangannya sudah mencengkeram leher Nagisa yang kemerahan oleh bekas-bekas gigitan. Kedua ibu jarinya mengelus-elus leher itu dengan kelembutan yang meresahkan, seakan sang raja sedang memandangi mahkotanya dan tidak ingin menyerahkannya pada orang lain.

Dan Karma mencekiknya.

"Hei, Nagisa… Apakah aku yang salah karena menganggapmu tidak peduli dengan hubungan kita…? Hmm…?" jari-jari Karma semakin lama semakin mengeratkan diri di sekeliling leher Nagisa. Ia tersenyum lesu. Mata keemasannya kosong tanpa kehidupan, suatu kegelapan dan kegilaan mengisinya.

"Maehara bilang kau meninju Isogai sampai babak belur… Apa itu artinya kau sangat menyayangiku…? Atau kau hanya tidak terima sudah diselingkuhi…? Aku tidak tahu… apakah kau lebih mementingkan harga diri atau aku… Aku tidak tahu…"

"K-Karma—AAHHKK"

"AKU TIDAK TAHU! HAHA! SAYANG SEKALI YA, AKU NYARIS SEMPURNA, SEANDAINYA SAJA AKU BISA MEMBACA PIKIRAN… Aku tidak peduli lagi… Nagisa… Aku sangat mencintaimu… kenapa kau memotong rambutmu, hm…? Ahh, kau pikir kita tidak akan bercinta lagi? Kau sudah menetap dengan jalang itu sekarang? Kau senang ya? Hm?"

Nagisa bisa merasakan pipa suaranya akan patah. Ia memejamkan mata, pasrah. Air matanya mengalir.

Lalu, seakan mengetahui batas-batas fisiknya, jari-jari Karma meregang. Nagisa bisa merasakan udara kembali memasuki sistemnya, tapi ia juga menyadari pergerakan Karma lebih tajam daripada sebelumnya. Sebagian tubuhnya sudah kembali aktif.

Tapi Karma menindihnya, memeluknya erat, menciuminya. Napasnya memburu. Ia menggigiti tengkuk Nagisa, jari-jarinya yang panjang dengan geram mencengkeram potongan rambutnya itu.

Ketika mendengar suara resleting ditarik, Nagisa memaksa tubuhnya bangun, dan didorongnya Karma sekuat ia bisa, hingga pria itu jatuh terduduk di atas kasur. Biar pun begitu, tubuhnya terlalu lemah untuk turun dari tempat tidur. Nagisa memaksa lengannya tegap menahan separuh bagian atas tubuhnya, merangkak ke ujung tempat tidur.

 _Dia menolakku._

Karma tanpa suara menarik kasar kerah belakang Nagisa.

"Mau pergi lagi!?" ia terdiam sepersekian detik, sebelum sebuah senyuman mengerikan melebar di wajahnya. "Mau kembali ke pelampiasanmu?"

Nagisa menggeretakkan giginya, berusaha marah pada Karma. Kenapa Karma marah padanya? Siapa yang tidur dengan Isogai? Karma. Siapa yang minta putus? Karma. Kenapa Karma marah padanya. Kenapa dia melakukan ini padanya?

"Lepaskan aku!" Nagisa menjerit, tapi Karma tidak bisa mendengar apapun, ditulikan oleh kemarahan dan nafsu. Ditariknya lepas celana Nagisa, lidahnya menyapu bagian dada berkulit seputih susu itu, meninggalkan jejak air liur.

"Karma—a-ahh!?" Nagisa bisa merasakan tangan Karma menggenggam bagian tubuhnya yang intim. Ia merasakan bahaya. Kembali ia membalikkan tubuh dan berusaha merangkak pergi.

Tapi si rambut merah itu tidak ada niatan untuk berbelas kasih. Jika Nagisa tidak mau berbaring, maka Karma memaksanya menyatu dengan kasur, mendudukinya dari belakang, membuat Nagisa tengkurap dan tubuhnya yang tak tertutup bersentuhan dengan dinginnya _bedcover_.

Mata birunya gemetar dalam horor ketika ia merasakan sesuatu yang panas dan keras menyentuh bagian belakang tubuhnya. Ia berbalik, membelalak pada Karma dari bahunya, tatapannya horor, wajahnya pucat pasi.

"Karma—jangan—tidak… jangan seperti ini—a-agh… a-a-ahk…" Nagisa menggeretakkan kaki, merasakan terbakar; Karma memasukinya tanpa persiapan apapun. Memasukinya mentah-mentah. Menggores semua bagian dalamnya secara perlahan.

"Ini… Ini untukmu. Kau menginginkannya, kan? Ini bukan untuk Isogai. Ini untukmu, Nagisa…" Karma tertawa kecil, lalu mengangkat pinggul kecil pemuda yang sangat ia cintai sampai membuatnya gila. " _Ambil ini_ ," ujarnya dingin sembari mendorong masuk dengan kasar dan kejam.

"A-A-A-AGHH… AAARGHH…!?"

Nagisa terisak—ia terkapar sementara Karma memanfaatkan tubuhnya sewenang-wenang, sekasar-kasarnya. Digigitnya _bedcover_ , tangannya mencakar-cakar, apapun untuk mengalihkan rasa sakit tak terkira yang mendera tubuhnya. Kenapa dia yang mengalami semua ini…?

"Bukankah…" Karma mendesah, suaranya penuh hasrat, "…Aku sudah minta maaf!?"

Nagisa bisa merasakan giginya gemelutuk ketika Karma membuat dorongan yang begitu kasar dan keras.

"Kau tidak pernah marah,"

"Tidak pernah sedih,"

"Kau melihatku tidur dengan Isogai,"

"Dan kau hanya tersenyum,"

"MARAHLAH PADAKU!" teriak Karma, gerakannya begitu liar dan kasar; jari-jarinya mencengkeram pinggul Nagisa begitu kasar hingga membekas kemerahan.

Marah pada Karma.

Nagisa terisak dan membenamkan wajahnya ke _bedcover,_ menyerah, membiarkan Karma memperlakukannya sesuka hati.

Bagaimana mungkin dia marah pada Karma?

Setiap sesuatu terjadi, Nagisa tidak pernah menyalahkan Karma. Ia hanya menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Dia tidak punya kepercayaan diri. Dia tidak pernah cukup pantas untuk berada di panggung yang sama dengan Karma. Jika sesuatu terjadi, meski pun Karma yang melakukan, maka itu salah Nagisa. Salahnya. Karena dia tidak cukup kuat. Cukup cerdas. Karismatik. Tidak pantas berada di panggung yang sama.

Bahkan sampai detik ini pun, Nagisa tidak marah pada Karma.

Karma benar.

Ia tidak cukup sering menunjukkan perasaannya. Ya. Karena itulah Karma tidur dengan Isogai. Ini semua salahnya sendiri.

Gerakan Karma semakin liar; pemuda itu menempelkan dirinya ke punggung Nagisa, memeluk erat dirinya dari belakang, sambil terus bergerak. Terus bergerak cepat, keluar dan masuk, masuk sedalam mungkin, dan tak pernah cukup dalam. Tidak akan pernah cukup.

"Maafkan aku…" Nagisa membelalak mendengar suara Karma yang agak parau. "Aku—aku takut. Kau membuatku takut. Kau tidak pernah marah. Ini salahku. Aku yang salah. Aku tidur dengan Isogai—ahh…" ia mendesah, timbul tenggelam oleh ekstasi, "…tapi… marahlah padaku…" ia mengerang, menenggelamkan wajahnya ke bahu pucat itu.

"Marahlah padaku, Nagisa… Marah."

"Aku—Nn…" Nagisa memejamkan mata sekuat mungkin.

"Aku memerkosamu… apa kau tidak ingin marah? Kau tidak mau membenciku?"

Itu tidak mungkin.

"Nagisa…! Cintai aku, atau benci aku! Yang penting jangan hiraukan aku! Jangan bersikap—nggh…" Karma mendorong keras, merasakan dinding di sekelilingnya menyempit, "…Jangan… bersikap seakan… semuanya baik-baik saja. Atau semuanya tidak ada artinya. Atau seakan—"

Nagisa membeku ketika Karma melenguh dan merapatkan dirinya seerat mungkin. Ia bisa merasakan cairan panas dan kental memenuhi bagian dalam tubuhnya. Karma menggigit-gigit bahunya. Gigitan-gigitan keras yang menimbulkan luka dan darah. Lalu menjilatinya. Lalu menggigitinya lagi.

"Apa aku… bukan siapa-siapa dalam hidupmu?"

Si rambut biru itu tersentak, meskipun tubuhnya yang lumpuh tidak bereaksi, tapi jantung Nagisa berhenti sepersekian detik.

Karma berpikir seperti itu juga?

 _Seorang Karma?_

"Aku tidak mau seperti itu…" gumam Karma, suaranya letih. "Aku tidak mau. Aku tidak peduli. Nagisa… kau milikku, benci atau cinta. Jangan pergi. Jangan anggap aku tidak ada. Jangan buat aku memotong kedua kakimu. Jangan buat aku memaksamu…"

Karma bangkit, mengusap keringatnya yang sudah mendingin. Cairan sperma yang ia keluarkan begitu banyak hingga meluap. Dengan posesif diusapkannya benih-benih itu ke bagian belakang tubuh Nagisa. Ia tersenyum tidak waras. Nagisa tertutupi benihnya. Suatu pikiran yang memuaskan dan gila. Tapi Karma menyukai itu.

Ia tidak bercanda. Ia tidak peduli lagi jika Nagisa membencinya.

Nagisa miliknya.

Dan tidak boleh pergi.

Karma akan memotong kedua kakinya. Agar dia tidak bisa pergi. Agar Nagisa membutuhkannya untuk berjalan.

Ia akan memotong kedua tangan yang lembut itu. Ia tidak peduli jika Nagisa tidak bisa memeluknya—tapi Nagisa tidak akan bisa mendorongnya untuk pergi. Karma akan menjadi tangan untuk Nagisa.

Lalu akan dia ambil kedua mata biru seindah langit itu. Agar Nagisa tidak bisa melihat orang lain. Agar Nagisa hanya bisa merasakan Karma. Agar Karma menjadi mata untuk Nagisa.

Dan dengan begitu… Nagisa akan menjadikan Karma pusat kehidupannya.

Ah. Begitu manis. Memikirkannya membuatnya gemetar oleh antusiasme.

Tapi ia tidak bisa melakukan itu. Karma menggeretakkan giginya, mengutuki dirinya sendiri. Ia mengeluarkan diri dari Nagisa, yang tidak bersuara lagi. Penyesalan melandanya. Tanpa suara, Karma turun dari ranjang, memakai celananya, dan memasuki kamar mandi.

Tak lama, setelah membersihkan dirinya sendiri, Karma kembali dengan handuk basah dan wadah berisi air hangat. Dengan penuh kasih sayang, ia membersihkan tubuh Nagisa. Membaringkannya dengan benar, memakaikannya baju. Lalu, Karma membaringkan diri di sebelah sosok kecil itu, menarik selimut untuk menutupi mereka berdua.

Mata keemasan Karma bergetar oleh kesedihan dan penyesalan. Tangannya memain-mainkan rambut biru langit yang sekarang terlalu pendek untuk ditarik. Memikirkan bahwa Nagisa melakukan ini untuk melupakannya membuatnya sangat resah. Dengan ragu, ia hendak meraih dan merengkuh tubuh Nagisa…

Tapi ia tidak pantas. Tidak. Ia sudah menyakiti Nagisa.

Karma menggenggam tangan Nagisa, dan itu pun karena ia terlalu egois. Ia tidak ingin Nagisa pergi. Tapi jika itu yang akan terjadi, Karma tahu itu _ganjaran_ yang pantas untuknya. Ia tidur dengan pria lain, tidak peduli biarpun mabuk. Lalu ia memerkosa Nagisa, menyalahkan Nagisa, bahkan berpikiran untuk memaksa Nagisa menganggapnya sebagai suatu keberadaan yang absolut.

"Maafkan aku," rintih Karma, mencium buku-buku jari Nagisa. "Tapi… Jangan pergi, Nagisa."

Ia memejamkan mata, tidak mengharapkan Nagisa sadar dan menjawabnya—ia sudah melecehkan Nagisa begitu kasar. Meskipun pikirannya dilanda oleh kegelapan, Karma yang terlalu lelah secara fisik dan emosi, akhirnya terlelap.

Ia tidak tahu, bahwa Nagisa sepenuhnya sadar dan mendengarkan.

Dan menangis.

~.X.~

Nagisa tak terlelap sekejap pun. Ditatapnya Karma yang berkali-kali tersentak dalam tidurnya, dan setiap ia berusaha melepaskan tangannya, Karma akan menggenggamnya erat. Tapi Nagisa tahu pasti, pria itu benar-benar terlelap.

Ia menatap langit-langit kamar mereka. Nagisa baru menyadari betapa membosankannya langit-langit kamar mereka. Bagaimana mereka berdua tidak pernah hanya berbaring berdua dan bicara, atau hanya menikmati keberadaan satu sama lain. Kali ini, Nagisa bisa memahami hal seperti itu.

Nagisa menarik napas, dan menghela napas, mengatur pikirannya.

Isogai dan Maehara adalah tipe pasangan yang seperti itu. Dan dirinya dengan Karma tipe yang berbeda lagi. Posesif dan protektif, sepertinya. Teritorial. Bukankah ia sudah belajar bahwa apa yang dirinya anggap benar belum tentu benar bagi orang lain?

Jadi tidak seharusnya ia menghajar Isogai. Itu sama saja dengan penjajah yang menyiksa pribumi karena merasa ideologinya paling benar. Nagisa sudah belajar moral semacam itu cukup banyak dari Koro-sensei. Jadi dia harus minta maaf pada Isogai—dan Maehara.

Dan biar pun karena mabuk, memang Karma salah sudah tidur dengan Isogai. Nagisa masih marah soal itu—meskipun Karma sudah minta maaf—tapi mungkin karena ia cukup posesif…

Mata Nagisa melebar.

 _Ia masih marah._

Ia marah pada Karma, bukan pada Isogai.

Dan entah kenapa, menyadari hal sesepele itu membuat hatinya terasa ringan. Menggigit bibir bawahnya, Nagisa melirik Karma yang masih terlelap dengan wajah resah. Nagisa mengerti sekarang. Ia tidak bisa terus menyalahkan dirinya sendiri jika ingin bersama dengan Karma. Jika ia terus seperti itu, ia tidak akan pernah maju dan tidak akan pernah merasa cukup pantas.

 _Aku harus… lebih tegas_ , pikirnya pada diri sendiri.

Nagisa memeriksa kantong celananya, lalu pandangannya menyapu ruangan hingga menemukan ponselnya yang diletakkan di atas laci. Karma pasti meletakkannya di situ. Tanpa suara, perlahan ia turun dari kasur.

Lalu hampir jatuh karena merasakan betapa lemahnya pinggulnya. Wajah Nagisa memerah, lalu dia melirik Karma dengan kesal. Ini semua salahnya! Gara-gara seks sekasar itu—

Lagi-lagi Nagisa menyadarinya, lalu tersenyum.

 _Ia marah pada Karma._

Nagisa tersenyum menatap Karma, membelai rambut merahnya, sebelum pergi meninggalkan kamar mereka tanpa suara.

oOo

Nagisa menuruni apartemen, merasa sangat gelisah saat mengecek ponselnya. Kali ini rentetan _misscall_ dan pesan masuk dari Akari. Ia tidak yakin bagaimana ia harus menghadapi Akari. Tapi ia tahu cepat atau lambat, ia harus bicara pada Akari. Tangan Nagisa karena kebiasaan berusaha meletakkan sejumput rambut di belakang telinganya. Lalu, ia teringat betapa pendek rambutnya, dan menghela napas.

Untuk rambutnya, yah, dia akan menumbuhkannya lagi. Nagisa merona memikirkan alasannya. Bukan untuk menyenangkan Karma.

Ia ingin Karma memain-mainkan rambutnya lagi. Karena kebiasaan itu memberikan perasaan yang begitu menyenangkan bagi Nagisa. Tapi ia cukup menyukai betapa ringannya rambut barunya itu.

Lalu, saat pintu _lift_ terbuka, Nagisa disambut oleh Akari yang berwajah cemas, berdiri menyandar dinding lorong _lobby_ apartemen. Wanita itu langsung berdiri tegak melihat Nagisa.

"Nagisa! Kau tidak apa-apa? Apa _dia_ memaksamu ke sini?" pertanyaan terakhir Akari bernada begitu sengit, Nagisa yakin wanita itu tidak akan berhenti sampai di sini jika ia menceritakan alasannya.

"Aku—Aku sedang kabur," Nagisa berkata, setengah-jujur. "Akari… bisakah kau membawaku pergi dari sini? Aku ingin pergi ke suatu tempat."

Akari tersenyum. "Tentu saja," ia tertawa dan memimpin keluar dari apartemen. "Lebih baik dari pada terus berada _di sini_ , iya kan?"

Nagisa tersenyum lemah mendengarkan betapa sengitnya perkataan Akari. Ia pasti begitu cemas dan marah, dan semakin membenci Karma. Dan Nagisa tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi saat ia mengatakan yang sejujurnya.

Langkahnya berhenti saat Akari menekan kunci mobilnya.

Dia akan menyakiti Akari. Dan menumpang mobilnya? Nagisa sadar betul bahwa dia akan memanfaatkan perasaan Akari sebelum mencampakkannya. Ini tidak benar. Ia tidak ingin jadi orang seperti itu. Ia tidak boleh berlama-lama memberi Akari harapan yang tidak ada.

"Tidak," Nagisa menemukan suaranya, dan Akari berhenti, menoleh. "Maaf, Akari… Aku… Aku tidak bisa. Aku akan naik kendaraan umum."

"Kenapa? Tidak perlu sungkan—"

"Aku tidak bisa memberimu lebih dari persahabatan," ujar Nagisa tegas, mendiamkan perkataan Akari. Ada sebuah jeda yang cukup panjang untuk Nagisa meyakini bahwa Akari sedang mencerna apa yang ia katakan.

"Aku… Aku mencintai Karma," akhirnya ia berkata. Ia merasa gemetar oleh rasa bersalah dan takut, lalu ia sadar.

Ia tidak boleh lagi merasa bersalah atas apa yang ia rasakan. Tangan Nagisa mengepal. Ia menatap Akari lurus dan yakin.

"Aku tidak akan minta maaf, Akari."

Akari akhirnya berbalik, benar-benar menghadapi Nagisa dengan lurus. Mata keemasannya melebar dan bergetar oleh air mata. Alisnya bertaut.

"Setelah semua yang dia lakukan!? Setelah Isogai!?"

"Aku tahu—memang itu salahnya! Tapi juga salahku, tapi lebih salahnya juga," Nagisa berkata, masih cukup ragu bagaimana caranya menjelaskan bagian terakhir kalimatnya itu pada Akari. Tapi ada yang lebih penting untuk disampaikan pada teman lamanya itu. "Aku sayang padamu, Kayano maupun Akari, tapi tidak lebih daripada teman. Aku tidak bisa—dan tidak mau memberimu lebih dari itu."

Akari menggeretakkan giginya dengan geram, air matanya mengalir. Ditatapnya Nagisa—ia tidak yakin apakah ia berusaha memohon, atau berusaha memaksa Nagisa membaca pikirannya. Membaca isi hatinya. Betapa ia begitu mencintai Nagisa. Ia tidak tahu lagi harus bagaimana. Nagisa tidak akan membiarkannya mengungkapkan rasa ini, dan jika Akari memaksa, ia tahu bahwa ia akan menghancurkan dirinya sendiri.

Ia memejamkan mata, terisak.

"Aku… Aku benci Karma! Aku benciii! Kenapa harus dia!?" ia terisak, mengusap air matanya dengan punggung tangan. Nagisa menguatkan diri untuk menghadapi Kayano dengan serius dan tegas. Melihat ini, Akari mengerang dan memaksakan diri berhenti menangis.

"Terserah… Pokoknya aku… Aku mencintaimu," Akari menatap sepatunya, air matanya menetes-netes. "Apa… Apa ini mengganggumu? Apa kau tidak senang, Nagisa? Bagaimana kalau aku tidak bisa menyerah?"

Nagisa memaksakan senyum tipis. "Aku merasa sangat bersyukur atas perasaanmu, Akari," ujarnya lembut dan tenang. "Tapi aku tidak bisa membalasmu dengan perasaan yang sepadan. Dan aku tidak akan minta maaf soal itu. Kamu… Kamu wanita yang kuat dan cerdas. Kau tidak pernah menyerah, tapi kau tidak harus mencoba sesuatu dengan jalan yang sama."

Akari mengangkat kepalanya, memandang Nagisa dengan hati yang merasa melambung. Air matanya makin deras melihat senyuman yang lembut itu.

"Pastinya, bukan jalan menuju _diriku_ ," tambah Nagisa dengan suara tenang dan yakin. "Aku… sudah memutuskan, aku tidak akan lari lagi. Menyalahkan diriku lagi. Aku akan berdiri di sisi Karma."

Akari memaksakan tawa, meskipun dadanya begitu sesak. Ia menghela napas, lalu tertawa lagi lebih keras, membuat Nagisa terkaget-kaget.

"Hahaha… Ahhh…" ia menghela napas lagi, lalu menengadah, menatap langit biru yang membuat mata dan hatinya semakin sakit. "Ahh, sudahlah. Ayo, naik, Nagisa. Kau mau ke mana?"

Nagisa mengerjap bingung. "Aku sudah bilang… Aku akan—"

"Kau pikir mendapat tumpangan dariku sama saja dengan memanfaatkan perasaanku?" Akari menebak dengan tepat sasaran, membuat Nagisa terdiam. Ia membuka pintu mobil dan duduk di kursi supir, menurunkan jendela di sisi penumpang depan. "Jangan meremehkanku, Nagisa. Kau benar. Aku aktris yang kuat, cerdas, dan cantik. Aku kan, pemeran utama. Aku sudah merasakan tentakel yang menyakitkan dan bisa memasang senyuman paling manis."

Ia mengedipkan mata pada Nagisa.

"Kalau kau tidak bisa memberiku lebih, aku akan mengambil apa yang bisa kudapat. Sekarang naik, atau aku akan marah dan naik ke apartemen untuk membunuh Karma."

Nagisa tertawa, dan membuka pintu mobil, duduk di sebelah Akari yang segera menyalakan mesin. Wanita itu memandang lurus ke depan, dan, meskipun hatinya teriris pedih, ia adalah seorang aktris. Matanya tidak tampak gentar oleh kesedihan.

Ia tidak ingin Nagisa merasa tidak nyaman oleh perasaannya. Ia tidak ingin Nagisa mengasihaninya.

~.X.~

Maehara dengan sigap dan was-was berdiri dari kursinya ketika sosok familiar membuka pintu kamar rawat inap yang ditempati oleh kekasihnya. Nagisa membuka pintu, tapi tidak masuk, memegangi gagang pintu dan memandangi Maehara dengan perasaan yang sama was-wasnya. Ia bisa melihat Akari berdiri di belakang si biru langit yang sekarang sudah berganti gaya rambut itu.

"Apa yang—"

"Aku tidak akan masuk kalau Maehara-kun tidak mengizinkan, tentu saja," Nagisa buru-buru berkata, melambaikan kedua tangan pertanda mencari damai. Menarik napas tajam, ia membungkuk dalam-dalam.

"Maafkan aku, maafkan aku, maafkan aku!" ulangnya keras-keras, lalu, masih sambil membungkuk, Nagisa mengepalkan tangan untuk menguatkan diri. "Aku… Kalau perlu… kau boleh menghajarku. Isogai-kun tidak membalas, dan aku juga tidak akan membalas—"

"Nagisa, tenang dulu," Maehara memotong dengan tegas, mendekati pemuda itu di pintu dan memandanginya dengan alis bertaut tidak senang. "Aku akan dengan senang hati melakukannya, tapi Yuu melarangku. Ini pertama kalinya dia melarangku berbuat sesuatu—dia bahkan membentakku," ia melempar lirikan sebal melalui bahunya.

Nagisa mengangkat kepalanya, sedikit ragu, menatap Maehara. Akari menghela napas tidak sabar, lalu mendorong Nagisa sampai menabrak kawannya yang lebih tinggi itu.

"Mungkin kalian juga tidur bareng sekalian, biar semuanya impas," canda Akari, tertawa melihat Nagisa yang mengusap wajahnya. "Aku… Ah," ia mengantongi kunci mobil dan tersenyum pada Nagisa. "Aku mau cari sarapan. Kau mau sesuatu?"

Akari bertanya sambil memandang ke arah lorong. Jelas ingin segera enyah dari tempat itu.

"Tidak," Nagisa cepat menambahkan, menarik tangan Akari, "Terimakasih untuk semuanya, ya."

"Hehe," isakan yang hampir tak terdengar. Akari sudah mulai berjalan pergi, melambaikan tangan. "Apa sih, yang tidak buatmu, Nagisa." Suaranya kuat dan jelas.

Maehara memandangi Akari pergi, lalu menatap Nagisa dengan prihatin. "Kalian…"

"Ah… iya… aku," Nagisa terbatuk. "Um, jadi… apakah Isogai-kun masih kritis?"

"Tergantung. Yuu tergores sedikit saja menurutku harus masuk UGD—"

"Aku hanya memar," suara serak Isogai terdengar—berdiri di sisi tirai pembatas, Isogai bertumpu pada kaki tempat tidur pasien, menatap Nagisa. "Hai, Nagisa."

Wajah berlapis plester dan perban mengelilingi kening, serta mata lebam; Isogai yang babak belur, tapi ia tampak merasa bersalah. Tertatih, ia berusaha melangkah, dan Maehara buru-buru menghampiri untuk memapah kekasihnya itu kembali ke tempat tidur.

"Kamu… buat apa turun dari tempat tidur!?"

"Tapi… Nagisa…" Isogai memasang tatapan memelas semampu wajah lebamnya mengizinkan. "Biarkan dia masuk, kalau begitu."

Maehara menghela napas, menyerah. Ia mengangguk pada Nagisa, yang dengan ragu-ragu memasuki ruangan, dan menghampiri Isogai yang ranjangnya berada di ujung ruangan, tertutup tirai. Melihat wajah mantan ketua kelasnya itu memar parah, Nagisa benar-benar tidak percaya dan begitu menyesal, ia langsung membungkuk sedalam mungkin.

"Maafkan aku… Aku… Minta maaf bahkan tidak cukup… Isogai-kun… aku—"

"Aku juga, minta maaf bahkan tidak cukup," Isogai buru-buru memotong, sontak membuat Nagisa mengangkat kepalanya. "Aku… tidak terlalu mengerti hubungan orang lain. Hiro dan aku tidak pernah terlalu pusing memikirkannya."

Nagisa mengangguk setuju. Ia juga tidak tahu apakah hubungannya yang posesif pada Karma itu normal, atau hubungan yang semacam Isogai dan Maehara lah yang normal. Mungkin jiwanya tidak seluas Isogai atau Maehara. Kedua orang itu jelas tidak memandang bahwa hubungan mereka akan berakhir hanya karena hubungan fisik. Nagisa tidak yakin apa dia bisa seperti itu, dan ia juga tidak yakin apakah harus seperti itu.

Tapi setelah dipikir lagi, apakah dia akan berhenti mencintai Karma hanya karena _kejadian itu_? Apakah perasaannya sedangkal itu? Nagisa sudah tahu jawabannya, dan dari sinilah ia sedikit banyak mengerti cara pandang Isogai dan Maehara.

Yah, meskipun Nagisa tetap saja tidak rela kalau hubungannya dengan Karma jadi sebebas dua orang itu. Nagisa membatin betapa egoisnya dirinya itu.

"Aku… Aku tidak bisa seperti kalian, maafkan aku," Nagisa merasa kepalanya panas dan matanya berair memikirkan betapa ia harus minta maaf menyesali semua kekacauan yang ia buat. "Aku masih kekanakan soal ini… Aku tidak tahan—aku tidak senang dengan hubungan seperti kalian… Kedengarannya kekanakan dan dangkal… tapi…"

"Nagisa…"

"Tapi," ia menelan ludah, beserta air mata, "Tapi, aku yakin, biarpun Karma melakukan hal yang sama, aku juga… tidak akan membencinya. Aku akan memaafkannya tiap kali. Aku tahu itu."

Maehara tertawa kecil, lalu bertukar pandang dengan Isogai, yang menepuk-nepuk kepala Nagisa.

"Itu baru normal," Isogai berkata terus terang, "Justru mungkin hubungan kami yang tidak terlalu normal. Saat mengatakan bahwa yang kulakukan bukanlah hal besar, aku tidak mengerti kalau itu begitu menyakitkan untukmu… Karena—yah, itu hal yang penting bagi kalian, itu memang _hal besar_ , untuk kalian… dan kebanyakan orang. Meski pun tidak untuk _kami_."

"Posesif itu wajar, kok," Maehara berkata dengan santai. "Tapi bukan untuk semua orang."

Nagisa merasa terkejut mendengar perkataan Isogai dan Maehara. Isogai mengangguk.

"Maaf aku sudah berkata seperti itu, sangat tidak sensitif," ujar Isogai dengan suara yang sangat berterus terang. "Tapi serius, kadang memikirkan luka-luka ini aku merasa hukuman ini sudah cukup berat, hahaha…"

"Ah… aku minta maaf terutama soal itu—aku sudah kelewatan," Nagisa berkata lagi, agak lemas. Maehara mendecakkan lidah tidak senang, membuatnya bergidik.

"Kau beruntung Yuu seperti malaikat," gumam si rambut oranye itu tidak puas, "Lagipula, kau tertular sadisnya Karma. Rahang Yuu sampai patah, dua tulang rusuk patah, belum lagi komplikasi tengkorak retak. Karma memberimu makan apa sih, Nagisa? Kamu kok jadi seperti ini?"

Nagisa lemas, terdiam agak ternganga mendengarkan Maehara. Dia juga tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa. Isogai tertawa pelan—mulutnya tidak bisa terbuka lebar-lebar—lalu menepuk punggung Nagisa.

"Sudah cukup minta maafnya. Pergi sana," jarang-jarang sekali Isogai yang baik hati itu bercanda dengan sedikit kejam. "Bukannya ada lagi yang harus kamu lakukan?"

Nagisa tersenyum, dilanda kelegaan. Isogai dan Maehara benar-benar teman-temannya. Mereka tidak memandang Nagisa sebagai orang yang menyedihkan hanya karena perselisihan cara pandang. Tidak hanya mereka. Ada juga Akari, yang meskipun Nagisa berharap akan _move on_ darinya, tetap setia menjadi temannya.

Dia tidak menyedihkan. Dia tidak perlu menyalahkan dirinya terus menerus—dia juga harus berani memegang perasaannya. Tidak ada yang menyedihkan soal itu. Justru yang menyedihkan adalah menyerah karena takut penolakan. Nagisa sudah memahaminya sekarang.

Dan ia akan menghadapi Karma di panggung mereka berdua.

oOo

Karma tidak ingin bangun. Karena ia tidak merasakan siapapun di sisinya. Ia ingin terus memejamkan mata daripada melihat kalau Nagisa sudah tidak ada. Pastinya marah besar dan tidak mau lagi melihatnya. Siapa yang tidak marah setelah perlakuan sekeji itu?

Dengan berat, ia menarik dirinya bangun, memeluk bantal yang digunakan Nagisa dan menenggelamkan wajahnya ke dalam bantal itu. Karma menghirup sekeras mungkin, lalu menghela napas dengan daya yang sama kerasnya.

Ia merasa begitu kosong; Karma tidak tahu apa yang akan ia lakukan selanjutnya. Ia selalu punya visi. Tapi semuanya telah ia rencanakan dengan Nagisa di dalamnya. Dan sekarang Nagisa pergi. Ia harus mulai dari awal—memikirkannya membuat tubuh Karma semakin enggan bangkit.

Karma bahkan tidak tertarik lagi memikirkan kuliahnya. Kenapa ia harus memikirkan pendidikan jika orang yang benar-benar ia pedulikan sudah tidak mau melihatnya lagi?

"Ugh…"

Tiba-tiba pintu berderit lembut, terbuka. Karma mengangkat wajahnya dari bantal yang ia peluk, lalu terbelalak. Nagisa, dengan wajah gugup, berdiri di depan pintu, memandangi karpet kamar mereka. Melihat ini, Karma tidak tahu harus mengharapkan apa.

Mungkin Nagisa mau mengatakan sampai jumpa, atau mungkin marah-marah dan pergi untuk selamanya. Semua bayangan Karma berujung perpisahan dengan Nagisa, ia benar-benar hilang kata.

Ia tidak yakin sudah siap untuk apa yang akan Nagisa lakukan. Kesadarannya masih melayang-layang, masih sedikit mati rasa, dan Karma berharap ia akan tetap merasa seperti itu apapun perkataan Nagisa.

"Aku," ia mencengkeram bantal, siap menerima putusan pengadilan, mendengarkan Nagisa "Aku sebenarnya posesif dan cemburuan. Tapi… Aku merasa tidak pantas seperti itu, karena aku tidak percaya diri. Aku tidak sepintar dirimu, aku tidak percaya diri…"

Mata Karma melebar, dan ia terperangah ketika Nagisa bergegas mendekati tempat tidur, mata birunya memandang lurus ke dalam jiwanya.

"Aku minta maaf kalau kau sampai merasa tidak kucintai, tapi itu tidak benar. Aku sangat mencintaimu, Karma. Sangat. Sangat, sampai aku tidak mau menyalahkanmu untuk apapun juga. Tapi…" Nagisa menarik napas tajam, lalu memaksakan raut wajah paling garang yang ia bisa, "Tapi aku benar-benar tidak terima kamu sudah tidur dengan Isogai. Aku tidak peduli kamu mabuk atau tidak, bahkan minta maaf tidak cukup."

"Nagisa…" Karma menggigit bibir bawahnya, tubuhnya bergidik oleh sensasi yang anehnya menyenangkan.

 _Gawat…_

Si rambut biru langit itu melepaskan napas geram. "Aku benar-benar tidak terima… Aku tidak suka, k-karena…"

 _Ah… ini gawat…_

"… Karena Karma kan milikku… aku tidak rela kau tidur dengan orang lain! Itu jahat sekali! Biarpun Isogai penganut hubungan bebas, tapi, aku…"

 _Kenapa…_

Kegelisahan Karma perlahan mulai terangkat. Nagisa masih berusaha menyusun kalimatnya. Susah baginya untuk benar-benar mengungkapkan perasaannya.

"Aku tidak seperti itu! Aku kekanakan, aku posesif, aku… aku tidak mau membagimu. Maaf kalau kau tidak suka dengan orang sepertiku…" sepertinya Nagisa berhasil mengutarakan apa yang ingin dia katakan, sampai matanya mulai berair.

Tangan Karma meraih bahu Nagisa dan menariknya.

 _Kenapa dia selalu membuatku semakin mencintainya…_

"Dasar konyol…" geram Karma, memeluk Nagisa erat, membenamkan wajahnya ke bahu orang yang sangat ia cintai itu, menghirup aromanya, memastikan ia nyata. "Nagisa, sialan, kau membuatku takut," suara Karma terdengar agak parau.

Nagisa menelan ludah, merasa jantungnya mau meledak, lalu balas memeluk Karma erat. _Dia_ , membuat seorang Akabane Karma yang tak gentar oleh nyaris apapun, _dia_ , Nagisa, membuat Karma _takut_. Kali ini bukan karena talentanya sebagai seorang _assassin_ , tapi hanya sebagai seorang pasangan. Ia mendengar isakan pelan dari punggungnya.

"Karma…"

"Jangan lihat."

"Jangan nangis."

"Diam," Karma melepas tawa dan meremas sekujur tubuh Nagisa. "Aku mencintaimu, sialan."

Nagisa tertawa kecil, dan merasakan Karma yang buru-buru mengusap wajahnya. Ia terlalu terkejut mengetahui bahwa ia sudah membuat Karma ketakutan dan menangis. Bukti kuat betapa besarnya perasaan Karma padanya. Bukti yang mewajibkan Nagisa untuk menyingkirkan segala kegelisahan hatinya yang tidak masuk akal.

Ia mendorong Karma lembut, lalu berlutut untuk mengecup bibir si rambut merah itu. Karma terperangah, wajahnya memerah—ia tidak ingat kapan Nagisa bersikap seperti itu. Dan yang dia lakukan hanya membuat Karma semakin sayang, ia tidak tahan untuk tidak memeluk si biru langit itu dan menciuminya.

"Karma… haha," Nagisa tertawa geli ketika Karma menaburi wajahnya dengan ciuman lembut, kedua tangannya merengkuh wajah mungil bertirai biru langit itu dengan sayang.

Matanya. Keningnya. Pipinya. Hidungnya. Bibirnya lagi. Dagunya. Sudut bibirnya.

Tiba-tiba tangan dingin Nagisa meraih wajah Karma, yang merah dan terengah. Ibu jari Nagisa mengelus kening Karma, menyibakkan poni merah magisnya itu dengan lembut.

Dengan tatapan yang penuh sayang, dan gerakan yang begitu lembut, Nagisa berusaha meninggikan dirinya dan mengecup kening Karma. Si rambut merah mematung, meledak karena terlalu bahagia, sampai tidak bisa bereaksi. Nagisa tidak membiarkannya bereaksi. Ia memeluk Karma erat dan mereka berdua jatuh berbaring di kasur, dengan Nagisa membebani Karma.

"Nagisa…" Karma tertawa, memeluk Nagisa di atasnya dengan perasaan begitu hangat. "Nagisa, Nagisa, Nagisa…"

Nagisa tersenyum lebar, manis sekali, lalu mengecup pipi Karma. Karma hanya mampu memandangi si biru langit itu, tidak tahu harus apa, saking senangnya. Melihat Karma begitu pasif untuk pertama kalinya, Nagisa menghela napas.

"Aku… mau balas dendam soal kemarin," ujarnya dengan suara yang ringan, "Siap-siap saja, Karma."

Karma tersentak dan hendak bangkit untuk duduk, tapi Nagisa sudah mendorongnya dan mulai menciumi lehernya. Si rambut merah menarik napas tajam ketika merasakan Nagisa menggigit bahunya—ia yakin ia luka dan berdarah, dan tak lama, ia bisa merasakan lidah Nagisa menyapu apa yang sudah ia gigit. Ia terus menciumi Karma, turun ke bawah, ke dadanya yang tak berbusana, ke perutnya, hingga tangannya berhasil menarik turun celana kekasihnya itu.

"Nagisa…" Karma menelan ludah, memandangi Nagisa yang berkonsentrasi penuh pada ereksinya. Dengan gerakan mendadak, Nagisa membungkuk begitu rendah dan menjilatnya dari pangkal sampai ke ujung, membuat Karma mendesis. "Nnnhhh—apa yang… _Nagisa…_!"

Ia tercekat ketika ia merasakan tenggorokan Nagisa—dinding mulutnya naik turun, bibirnya rapat, dan Karma merasa dirinya dihisap dengan begitu rakusnya oleh Nagisa. Ia terengah dan mulai mengerang oleh gairah. Jantungnya hampir melompat ketika tatapannya bertemu dengan Nagisa, yang bibirnya terus memerasnya, naik turun, air liur membasahi selangkangannya.

Nagisa menyisipkan poni birunya ke belakang telinga sambil terus menghisap.

"Nagisa… Nnghh…" Karma dengan lembut memegangi belakang kepala Nagisa, pinggulnya juga bergerak mendorong. "Hei… Nagisa?"

"Mmn?"

Karma melenguh disapu sensasi getaran tenggorokan Nagisa.

"Telan aku."

Nagisa menghisap semakin keras sampai Karma mencapai klimaksnya dan membanjiri bagian dalam mulut Nagisa dengan cairan panas yang pekat. Mata Karma hampir menghilang, kepalanya menengadah, ia terbenam dalam ekstasi.

Dengan mulut terkatup rapat, Nagisa menunggu hingga gelombang yang dikeluarkan Karma berakhir. Ia terus menelan dan menghisap. Karma memandanginya dengan mata berkabut gairah, dan tidak perlu waktu lama, ia terangsang.

Dengan suara seperti melepas suatu sumbatan, Nagisa melepas Karma, memandangi karyanya yang keras, panas dan berlumur air liur. Napasnya sendiri terengah, matanya juga dibayangi oleh nafsu.

"Karma…" tangan Nagisa mencengkeram dan mulai memerasnya. "Masuki aku."

Karma terkekeh dan kali ini dia yang mendorong Nagisa hingga berbaring dengan kepala di bantal. Satu tangannya menyusup membuka risleting celana dan dengan cepat menyingkirkan penghalang-penghalang itu. Karma mendekatkan wajahnya pada Nagisa dan lidahnya menyusup masuk di antara bibir Nagisa. Ia melenguh, merasakan dirinya sendiri di mulut Nagisa.

Dua jari Karma menyusup ke dalam Nagisa, yang sontak bergidik oleh sensasi itu, tapi Karma mengalihkan perhatiannya dengan seri ciuman panas berikutnya. Ia bisa merasakan uap di sekeliling mereka, dan tiap mereka berpisah untuk memasok udara, napas mereka berembun.

Jari-jari Karma terus bekerja, bahkan terlalu menikmati sensasi rapat yang menghisap itu. Tiba-tiba Nagisa mendorongnya lepas, matanya berair.

"Sudah cukup, Karma… Sekarang. Kau sudah membuatku tekor tadi malam, _mentah-mentah_ , jadi lakukan sekarang…"

Karma belum pernah melihat Nagisa begitu menuntut. Begitu manja. Dan ia suka sisi Nagisa yang seperti ini. Nagisa menarik napas tajam, mengalungkan kedua tangannya di belakang tengkuk Karma, merasakan sensasi panas dan keras itu lagi. Berusaha memaksa masuk ke dalam tubuhnya.

Tapi kali ini dia lebih siap. Ia membutuhkannya. Begitu butuh, Nagisa bahan tidak sadar, air matanya mengalir ketika Karma mendorong masuk. Ia tercekat, rasanya begitu penuh ia akan muntah, tapi yang mengalir dari sudut bibirnya hanyalah air liur yang keluar karena gairah.

"Ahkk… gghh…" Nagisa terisak. "Ka… Karma…"

Karma perlahan mendekap Nagisa, menarik keluar dan mendorong masuk dengan ritme dan percepatan yang teratur. Biarpun sudah berkali-kali ia merasakannya, Karma merasa ia bisa meledak kapan saja; Nagisa terasa begitu panas dan ketat di dalam.

"Nagisa," Karma berkata dengan suara yang hampir berbisik, jari-jarinya mencengkeram bagian belakang kepala Nagisa, wajahnya dibenamkan di bahu kekasihnya yang mungil. "Nagisa, Nagisa…" tanpa putus, bagai mantra, diucapkannya terus nama itu, meresapi tiap suku katanya.

Tiap gerakan Karma menimbulkan desahan lezat dari Nagisa. Desahan. Lenguhan. Suara tercekat. Mendengarnya membuat Karma ingin menyantap sumber suara-suara itu. Sambil terus bergerak, bibir mereka menyatu. Lidah mereka bertemu, menukarkan air liur, memaksa masuk ke tenggorokan satu sama lain. Ciuman itu membuat Nagisa menggerakkan dirinya, mempertemukan pinggulnya dengan Karma.

"Nngh…" Nagisa terisak, melepaskan bibirnya dari Karma, meskipun benang air liur masih menggantung di antara mereka, enggan untuk putus. " _Lebih cepat_ , Karma…"

"Nn," respon Karma, segera bergerak lebih cepat untuk mengabulkan permintaan kekasihnya. Ia juga membutuhkannya. Percepatan ini membuat Nagisa menarik napas tajam.

"Aahnnnn… _Lebih keras!_ Ayo, Karma… aku—"

" _Nngghh, Nagisa_ ," Karma berlutut, menarik keluar—membuat Nagisa terisak keras—lalu mengangkat kedua kaki Nagisa, melingkarkannya ke sekeliling pinggangnya, dan mendorong masuk secara mendadak. Nagisa tercekat. Karma tanpa ampun membantingkan pinggulnya dalam tempo cepat yang sadis.

"Nagisa, Nagisa…"

"A-A-Ah," Nagisa merasa tangannya harus melakukan sesuatu. Ia mencoba meremas selimut.

"Nagisa…"

Tidak bisa. Ia butuh Karma. Ia menjulurkan kedua tangan, dan tanpa harus keluar, Karma mengangkat seluruh tubuhnya, lalu membantingkannya ke sandaran tempat tidur. Ia kembali ke gerakannya yang kasar itu, tapi Nagisa tetap menerimanya, memeluknya rapat, kuku-kukunya membuat bekas di punggungnya.

"Karma… a-ah… aku… Nngh…" Nagisa memejamkan mata, berusaha menahan diri. Karma menciumi bahunya, lalu menjilati dan menggigiti daun telinganya. "A-Ahh!" ia terisak.

"Nagisa," Karma berkata parau, gerakannya semakin cepat rasanya tidak masuk akal lagi, " _Nagisa, Nagisa_ —Jangan pergi lagi… _jangan pergi la—_ "

Nagisa mengecup bibirnya. Ia tersenyum lembut.

"Aku… tidak akan ke mana-mana—Nnh…!" Nagisa memeluk Karma erat, air matanya mengalir. "Aku terlalu mencintaimu untuk itu."

~.X.~

"…Pastinya minggu depan aku dimarahi dosen. Dan aku belum pesan tiket shinkansen untuk kembali."

"Masa bodoh. Kau tinggal di sini saja, datang ke kampus hanya kalau ada kuis."

"Kamu bisa bilang begitu, _aku_ tidak. Aku bukan saingan Maharaja Asano."

"Uuuh," Karma memprotes, menciumi bahu Nagisa, meskipun ia cemberut. "Jangan panggil kelabang gila itu seperti itu. Raja-mu itu _aku_ ," setelah berkata gombal seperti itu, satu tangannya meraih pinggul Nagisa, mendekatkannya agar lebih mudah menciumi punggungnya.

Nagisa yang tengkurap, memasang tampang lelah untuk Karma.

"Menurutmu begitu, _Yang Mulia_?"

"Kalau kau mengatakannya dengan nada seseram itu tidak usah deh," Karma nyengir, bertumpu pada satu tangan dan memandangi Nagisa bagai suatu makhluk yang sangat menarik. Seperti peri. "Kamu saja yang kuberi nama panggilan. Nagichan."

"Itu sama seperti Nakamura."

Karma menggumam malas, ikut tengkurap seperti Nagisa. "Mrs. Akabane?"

Mendapatkan tonjokkan halus sebagai respon, Karma tertawa. Ia terlentang lagi agar bisa memandangi Nagisa. Tangannya mengelus-elus bagian belakang kepala kekasihnya itu dengan tatapan agak sendu.

Nagisa merengut sedih, menghembus pada bantalnya.

"Aku akan memanjangkannya lagi," gerutunya.

"Hm?" Karma tersenyum lembut. "Kalau kamu suka seperti ini, aku tidak masalah. Hanya… mengingatmu berusaha meninggalkanku… sampai memotong rambut…"

"Jangan salah sangka," Nagisa mendengus, lalu wajahnya memerah, matanya memandangi langit-langit kamar. "Aku… Aku menyesal. Aku suka kalau kau memainkan dan menarik-narik rambutku."

Karma menggigit bibir bawahnya, mengerang gemas, memeluk Nagisa dari samping.

"Nnngh, berhenti membuatku makin cinta, sialan."

Nagisa membelalak, lalu, separuh bangkit, bertumpu pada sikunya, ia merengkuh wajah Karma, dan tersenyum bahagia. Jika selama ini ia hanya merasa memiliki Nagisa, tentu saja ia merasa gelisah.

"Aku ragu kau ingin berhenti. Kalau aku sih, tidak mau." Dibelainya rambut Karma, membuat pemuda berambut merah itu merasa melayang. Benar saja, ia hanya bisa makin mencintai Nagisa. Ia mendekatkan kepalanya ke sentuhan Nagisa, seperti anak kucing yang minta terus dielus.

Tiba-tiba, Nagisa berhenti, lalu mengecup kening Karma.

"Berikutnya, kau harus mengunjungi _ku_."

"Nnngh, tidak mau, kau di sini saja terus. Kita _drop out saja…_ pergi ke Amerika, menikah, hidup menjual makanan cepat saji…"

"Heei…" Nagisa tertawa mendengarkan angan-angan kekasihnya. Meskipun memang terdengar menggiurkan, tetapi mereka tidak akan mengambil jalan yang mudah.

Sekarang, Karma menyadari apa yang kurang, dan telah dilengkapi oleh kehadiran Nagisa. Ia memiliki Nagisa. Nagisa memilikinya.

Tatapan mereka bertemu. Mereka bertukar senyum.

Kali ini, jarak atau apapun juga, tidak akan bisa memisahkan hati mereka.

oOo

 **~ Fin ~**

* * *

 **Authors' Notes (PENTING BANGET)**

* * *

 **Esile**

Pokoknya FFn bikin maso maso maso maso, fanfic ini juga bikin maso maso maso, Ms. Word saya sempak banget dan AKU BANGGA BANGET SAMA FIC INI HAHAHA biar rasa-rasa sinetron, mending tayangin ini daripada mantengin GGS. Iya, tayangin lemonnya juga. IYA LEMONNYA. GUE BANGGA SAMA LEMONNYA. *tebar2 foto porno Karmagisa*iew

/lelah /happy

Oiya, mbak Kiri makasih udah bolehin aku nulisin lemonnya /peluk maaf saya baper banget soal bagian2 NagiAka, tapi memang keadilan harus ditegakkan demi Nagisa. *kibar bendera.

 **Kiri-chan**

LEMON! thanks Esile XD saya baru kali ini kolab dan seumur-umur belum pernah nulis lemon, jadi rasanya waw banget gitu ff kolab pertama pake lemon XD XD Walaupun Esile nggak cuma nulis lemonnya aja, kurang lebih fanfic ini 50% saya 50% Esile. Dikerjain bareng sekitar 3 harian. Sebagian draft sempet ilang, ngetik ulang. Malem minggu rela nggak tidur. Pas udah selesai belum tahu judulnya apa, belum tahu mau publish dimana XD Terus bikin akun FFn baru ini. Begitu doc diupload ke FFn semua fontnya berubah jadi Italic, jadi harus ngedit lagi, rasanya kalap sekali XD

NagiAka XD tadinya sempet mikir mungkin enak MaeNagi, biar pairnya muter di antara Karma-Nagisa-Isogai-Maehara. Tapi canon!Mae terlalu mempengaruhi, biarlah dia khilaf sama cewek-cewek aja #oi

* * *

 **Terimakasih banyak sudah membaca *bow***

 **Kindly review if you have the time.**


End file.
